Restoration
by Karl
Summary: John Crichton is given a chance to change his past.


Restoration by Karl W.   
Part one: A Second Chance.  
Rated: PG-13   
Spoiler: Premiere, A Human Reaction, and Nerve.   
Summary: If given the chance to change on event in the past, would you?  
  
Note: This story takes place between Mind the baby and Vitas Mortis. I wish to thank Browny of the great (Browny's Farscape Page) for her input and help. I would also like to thank Firefly and Quiltlady for tedious task of Beta-ing my story. If you like this story try Passage you will find a lot of crossover between both stories.   
  
Becca  
John Crichton stood in entrance to the concrete bunker of the spaceport. The city of Becca was another enigma in the uncharted territories. There had been a beautiful glass and stone city here once that had fallen to decay. John noted that this was a common sight in the uncharted territories. There must have been an amazing civilization that spread though out this region of space at one time. What had caused its collapse?  
  
The new city sprawled at the foundations of the old and was completely different, being low concrete structures with large windows. But what was most strange about the city, were its trees. Unlike the sterile ruins in the center of the city, the outskirts were covered in foliage. These people embraced the jungle that surrounded them. Every street and passageway was lined with trees. Every rooftop was like a large planter for some type of vine, which hung down over the plain concrete structures. He looked through the crowded street in front of him, trying to see Zhaan or Rygel. It was hot. He could see the humidity hanging like fog under the canopy of green that covered the streets.   
  
Thank God Aeryn isn't here. This heat would kill her in a microt! John smiled, "Seconds" he said aloud. A few of the indigenous population passed him, all dressed in long heavy coats. They regarded him with strange stares. Not because he looked that different from them, but because he was wearing only a tee shirt and pants.  
  
They had spent too much time here. John was itching to get moving. They had filled the transport with supplies but Zhaan and Rygel had not finished. What had been planned as a 'get in- get out' supply run, had turned into a daylong shopping spree. As it was, they were going to need to make two trips to bring everything up to Moya. The memory fiber maps that Pilot had been recording since entering the uncharted territories had come in handy with these people. They, for the first time, had more money than they knew what to do with.   
  
"Crichton!" D'Argo yelled from the hanger. "Get in here!"   
  
John turned around and looked into the bunker. He held his breath and looked down, hesitating at its entrance. The familiar knot formed in his stomach as he walked down the rows of hangers. He hated being in there. A flash of his cell on the gammic base shot through his mind. Then the image of the chair. John stopped and closed his eyes. He succeeded in pushing the nightmare back. "Lets not go there today!" He took a deep breath and continued.   
  
  
Transport Pod   
He rounded the corner to their bay where one of Moya's transport pods sat quietly. D'Argo was standing next to the half full Skid Runner. "Where have you been?" Without waiting for an answer, he added. "I need a hand." Only at John's continued silence, did he look up. He stared at John. He was white as a dentic. "What's wrong with you?" He asked gruffly.   
  
John looked away from D'Argo's stare and ignored the question. "D'Argo! All that is not going to fit. The transport is full. What! Are your translator microbes taking a holiday?" He walked halfway up the ramp and peered into the hold of the transport. "How the hell are we going to get all of us in here?"   
  
D'Argo put the case back on the Skid Runner and walked past John. He peered into the hold, then turned and looked at John with a hint of anger. "I don't know!" D'Argo admitted to defeat.   
  
"You know what they say. Can't put ten metras of dren in a five metras container."   
  
D'Argo ignored the very old joke. "Help me unpack the large trunks on the right." He slowly climbed through the cases.   
  
"Wait! I have a better idea. You wait for the others and I fly this load up to Moya." The darkness of John's mood dissolved at the prospect of flying solo.   
  
D'Argo turned around to face John. "NO! Absolutely not. Aeryn says you are not ready." A smile crept across his face as he remembered his conversation with her. "D'Argo don't get me wrong. It's not that John's a bad pilot. Look at that piece of dren that he flew here in. He is just so frelling slow at picking it up." D'Argo had watched her frustration replaced by a slight smile.   
  
John stood in a face off with D'Argo. "Come on! You know I can do it." He stood back from the Luxan and folded his arms.   
  
"No. You are not going to take this transport up alone. We will wait for Zhaan to return." He folded his arms in mocking echo of John's stance.   
  
"Look. We have what? At least two more trips to get everything up to Moya? I for one don't want to stay here any longer than we have to." John thought back to when he was a teenager trying to get the keys to the 4x4 on a Friday night. He fought the small grin growing on his face.   
  
D'Argo looked at him for a long time. This was the lightest he had seen John since his escape from the Gammic base. He sighed deeply, and without looking back at John, he growled. "Go."   
  
"Thanks big guy. I'll take care of her." John jogged up the ramp past him.   
  
"This is a mistake I am going to regret." D'Argo muttered, as he moved the Skid runner out of the hanger and sealed the doors behind him.   
  
  
Thunder heads   
The transport pod ascended through the thick lower atmosphere of the small planet. John had not stopped grinning since he took off.   
  
"Hey Pilot, I need a vector lock for orbital insertion."   
  
"John Crichton where's D'Argo?"   
  
"He's watching the rest of our supplies back at the space port." John's grin widened at Pilot's holo image.   
  
"You are flying the transport?" He had a slightly alarmed tone to his voice. "No one is with you?"   
  
"I am flying solo my friend." He increased the ascension angle and accelerated, feeling the gravitonic emulators trying to compensate for his actions.   
  
"Commander Crichton, I hope you are aware that it would take one hundred and ninety arns and valuable resources to grow a replacement transport if you damage that one."   
  
"Thanks for the concern pilot, I'll be careful." He lowered his ascension angle and slowed his climb. "Just trying to have a little fun, Pilot."   
  
"John what are you doing?" Aeryn called from the command tier.  
  
"I am just coming back from the super market with a transport full of groceries Ms Sun." John knew he was going to get it when he arrived. He suddenly became aware that the sky was getting darker and the cloud cover was become denser.   
  
"Did D'Argo let... I told that frel ... his mivunks ... You are not... Don't ... play your stu... Joh..." Signal lock with Moya was lost.   
  
"Pilot can you scan the weather in my immediate area? It's getting messy up here. Pilot? Aeryn? Come on guys now is not the time for radio silence."   
  
He could see flashes of lightening through the dense clouds. "Damn I'm flying her into a freakin thunder head!"   
  
"Pilot can you scan the area?"   
  
John knew better than try to reach orbit in this weather and he turned the transport pod back. He programmed the course for Becca...  
  
...Then, it happened. A bright flash blinded him for a second then the transport rolled to its starboard side. John's heart was racing as he heard the sound of escaping air. The lighting strike had hit the starboard Hetch drive field coil and the drive manifold had exploded, rupturing into the cabin. John struggled with the controls as the transport started to fall from the sky. The loss of cabin pressure pulled at his skin and eyes making concentration almost impossible.   
  
The frigid cold of the upper atmosphere stung his skin. He held his breath and slowly exhaled. He hoped his power dive would bring him deep enough into the atmosphere, where he could breath again. It failed. The cold sunk deep into his body. This will be the last time they'll let me borrow the car. He smiled and lost consciousness.   
  
  
Tauvo Crais   
Tauvo Crais was on his back under the airframe of his little craft. He had absconded with a few control lines from the maintains bay the day before, and he passed the arns he had off, installing them into his little girl, an AD5 planetary assault craft that he was rebuilding from scrap. He was playing a dangerous game. Tech work was far beneath him. Tauvo was a Warrior, not a Tech. If the knowledge of his little project ever came to light he knew it would mean disgrace to him and his brother. But Tauvo continued, knowing that this was his true calling. It was Bialar who forced him into pilot training. His words still echoed in Tauvo's head. "No brother of mine will be a Tech! I will not stand for such a disgrace!" Suddenly the alert rang though the command carrier. He pulled himself out from under the airframe and looked at his data plate. His wing was being scrambled. Three Leviathens from the convoy were attempting an escape. Tauvo quickly cleaned the grease from his hands and made his way up from the drive section to the Command Hub. His wingman Jessib Tel was waiting for him.   
  
"Where the frell were you Tauvo?" He whispered.  
  
"I overslept Jessib." He slipped his thermo-vest on and they walked onto the central access of the command Hub. They stood at attention.   
  
Bialar looked at them. "You're late!" He moved to face his younger brother. Tauvo was about to speak, but Bialar raised his hand. "I want you to take your assault wing into the asteroid field and retrieve the three Leviathens. I want them returned alive." He shot Tauvo a stern look. "Alive!"  
  
They both sounded off. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Dismissed." Bialar watched with pride as his younger brother, Assault Commander Tauvo Crais exited. Bialar thought of his father. How proud father would have been at Bialar's accomplishments. He smiled as he moved to the center of the Command Hub. Yes father, I have molded Tauvo into what you knew he could be.  
  
  
Farscape 1   
As John struggled to keep from hitting the blue barrier, he made out a black opening ahead of him. He had no idea what was happening. Astronaut John Crichton had lost contact with Houston and the shuttle. Farscape 1 shot from the mouth of the blue whirlpool and as he past its event horizon, the blue whirlpool appeared to vanish. It was still there waiting for someone to pass with in its grasp. If John had stopped Farscape 1 and reversed his course he would have passed back through the wormhole to the small blue planet he called home.  
  
"Discovery...this is Farscape 1. Houston... This is Farscape 1. Did you see that?" He exhaled as the adrenaline rush started to fade. "DK, Cobb, where are you guys?" He checked his transmitter. His headset emitted only the hiss of white noise. He was receiving nothing. John looked up through the canopy of Farscape 1. A huge asteroid slowly rotated in front of him and John felt a knot growing in his stomach. Oh ya Dad I got those rattlers now! "Where the hell am I? Where is ...Earth?" He started to turn Farscape 1 back towards the blue distortion. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. John sensed its approach; his radar announced what he knew already. "It's going to hit me." He said in an unemotional tone. As the prowler closed on him, he found himself wondering what kind of Technology could fly a ship like that in space. Then the feeling crept though him that he had seen this ship before. As the arrow shaped vehicle passed, it clipped Farscape 1. John recovered quickly and chased after the ship. He fired all engines and closed on the Prowler as it spun toward the huge asteroid. Farscape 1 nudged the spinning Prowler off its collision course with the Asteroid, but it was too late for John. He questioned his own actions in that second. How did I know? Why did I?  
  
The Farscape 1 module slammed onto the asteroid. The collision crushed John and his delicate test vehicle. He was exposed to the vacuum of space and he died quickly. Tauvo regained control of his prowler and he returned to the asteroid. He called for a recovery team. His prowler could make it back to the carrier but he wanted to know more about this little craft and even more importantly - why it saved him. He would have them recover the strange white and black ship and its occupants.   
  
The large recovery ship descended on them and it quickly reclaimed Tauvo's damaged prowler. He argued with the Captain of the recovery ship about the Alien craft. It was against PK protocol to bring aboard Alien craft during a crisis situation. It was only Tauvo's station on board the carrier that made the Captain give into his demands. Again Tauvo did what he did best; he made a new enemy.   
  
  
Raising the dead  
The recovery ship docked in the forward hanger of the Command carrier. Tauvo raced down the ramp towards the nearest transport. He needed to find Bialar. During the escape attempt he had been recorded as lost and he was not able to get a com channel through to the Command Hub.   
  
From the ramp of the recovery ship the Captain yelled. "What the frell are we supposed to do with the Alien ship?"   
  
Tauvo stopped and turned to the Captain. Frelling Techs can't think for themselves. "Put it in a stasis casing and send it to Devon." He turned and headed for a transport.   
  
He pulled off his glove and placed it in the scanner. "Command," He yelled into the lock. The voice confirmed who he was and the transport accelerated towards the command hub.   
  
Captain Crais's personal Physician, Devon Tarf, sat at his view and watched the small battle going on out there in the convoy. He was silently cheering the three Leviathens as they tried to break their control collars. Devon watched as a prowler fired at one of the majestic beasts. In all his years of service, Devon had never been on one. He found the idea of boarding a Leviathen repugnant. We are like a virus to them. We thrive in them. We infest them. They have no protection from us. Devon watched as a troop ship boarded one of the Leviathens. "One down, two to go," as he talked to himself, his voice echoed though the large circular operating theater.   
  
He was interrupted by the sound of the large access hatch opening. Devon watched as Captain Stonn entered cautiously.   
  
"What can I do for you Captain?" He turned off his viewer.   
  
The man seemed nervous. "Commander Crais wanted me to deliver this to you." Two Techs followed behind him, pulling a huge stasis casing through the hatch.   
  
"What is this?" Devon got up from his desk.   
  
"I don't know sir. Some type of Alien space craft." The man became more nervous as Devon approached.   
  
"Commander Crais you say?" Devon moved back to his desk. "You are dismissed gentlemen." He waited for the men to leave then sat back down. He tried contacting Tauvo, and when that failed, he tried Bialar but standard coms were off line had been rendered so until the uprising was over. Devon thought of using his priority code to contact Bialar but knew better; this was no emergency. He sat back and called up the scanners. The huge arms descended from the ceiling and Devon watched as they scanned through the large white and black mass inside the stasis casing.   
  
"What is this?" He found that there was one occupant of the small craft. It was definitely not seabacian. "What are you my friend, and where did you come from?" Devon looked around the operating theater. "Well I like a challenge." He smiled as he sealed the doors to his theater and made sure there were no recording devices active. It was time for Devon to play. "First let us separate being from ship."   
  
There was a high level of volatile compounds present from its propulsion system. Carefully he cut away the remains of the ship from the body. As each section fell away it passed out of the stasis field and slammed onto the floor. All that remained in the field was the suspended body that had been this crafts pilot. Devon stopped long enough to have PK Tech Vollis and his crew come and remove the remains of the craft. He instructed Vollis to evaluate the Technology. Once they were gone he started again. He thought of trying Crais again but he was too busy now. Devon sampled the beings DNA.   
  
"Double Helix, similar, but definitely not seabacian. How long were you exposed to a vacuum my friend?" His test showed he was borderline; forty percent down; cellular degradation to brain. The computers recommended termination of subject. "Frelling machines!" He overrode their recommendation. Devon knew he would hear from Central command but if this being was viable it would be worth it. He started cellular reconstruction, the first stage of which could be done inside the stasis field. If reconstruction worked on its brain, it would be worth repairing the rest of the damage sustained it the collision. The vacuum of space can be a blessing. This being was lucky.   
  
  
Command Hub   
Commander Teeg kept looking up from her station. She knew that Bialar had seen the report on his brother, yet he did not react. Captain Crais stood at the center of the Command Hub barking out orders as they quelled the uprising. He shot a glance her way. She saw the agony, buried deep in him, over the possible loss of his brother.   
  
Captain Crais walked over next to Teeg. "Is there a problem Commander?"  
  
"No sir." She dared not look into his eyes again.  
  
He moved closer. "There is a time and place for everything! Remember that!" He turned and walked back to the center of command.  
  
"Get me Captain Leas of the Mordin." He turned to face the main viewer  
  
Captain Leas stood on the Command Deck of the Peacekeeper Battle Fortress Mordin. Her impatience was starting to show. This was no duty for the Mordin. Escorting prisoners to the work camps on Delaris- what a waste! The image of Captain Crais filled her main viewer. "What can I do for you Captain Crais?" She smiled lightly.  
  
"You will move your ship back to its standard position at the rear of the convoy Captain Leas, or I will send someone there to relieve you, who will follow my orders." He watched as the smile on her face turned to stone. "Well!"  
  
Captain Leas felt blood in her mouth as she bit the edge of her lip. "Yes Captain Crais." She bowed slightly. Her image disappeared from the screen.   
  
"Frelling Bitch!" Crais took a deep breath. He moved to the overseer's console to see if the causality list had been updated.  
  
Teeg saw him first. Like a ghost from the dead he walked into the Command Hub. "Tauvo!" She said in a half whisper. Teeg watched as he approached Bialar.   
  
Tauvo stood at attention behind Crais. "Captain, I wish to report an error in the causality report." Bialar straightened quickly and turned very slowly. He faced his brother and he had to clear his throat before speaking.   
  
"Thank you for that report Commander Crais." Bialar noticed how quiet the Command Hub became. He looked around at his officers. "This is not a rest period. Back to work!" Bialar turned back to his younger brother. "I expect a full report Commander."   
  
Tauvo grin was quickly wiped from his face by Bialar's reaction. "I will have a full report for you in an arn Captain." He bowed slightly and turned to exit.  
  
Bialar spoke quietly. "I will have you join me for dinner this evening Tauvo."  
  
Tauvo stopped but did not turn around. "Yes Captain!" He exited the command hub.  
  
Commander Teeg followed the reports from the two Leviathens. One had removed its control collar and had moved out of the asteroid field.   
  
"Captain one of the Leviathens is attempting to starburst."  
  
"Show me Commander." Crais moved to Teeg's console. He watched as it projected its escape route in front of it and in a blue flash, it was gone. "Increase the attack on the second one. Kill it if you have too! I don't want it to escape."  
  
He stepped down from Teeg's console. "Get me the name of the escaped Leviathen."   
  
"Yes Captain," She looked at her console. "It is the Leviathen Moya that escaped Captain."  
  
Crais felt a cold feeling come over him and a shudder passed though his body.  
  
Teeg opened the com to the Mordin. "Shall I have the Mordin go after her Captain?"  
  
"Yes" Bialar Crais was staring off into space trying to understand the strange emotions that were assaulting him. "No! Wait Commander Teeg. We will go after that Leviathen."  
  
"Captain?" Commander Teeg was shocked by his comment.   
  
"Did you not understand me Commander Teeg? We will go after Moya."  
  
"Yes Captain!"  
  
"Tell Captain Leas of the Mordin that she is in charge of the convoy until I return."   
  
They watched as the second Leviathen's control collar slowly fell away. As it moved from the asteroid belt, it was struck in one of its starburst talons. The Leviathen spun frantically though the asteroid field trying to avoid the assault from the waves of Prowlers.   
  
Commander Teeg looked at Crais with a small grin. "It is signaling its surrender Captain."  
  
"I want it boarded and its Pilot retired immediately."  
  
"Yes Captain!" She contacted the troop carrier that was on final approach to the damaged Leviathen with their new orders.  
  
"Send out tracker to the local systems. Moya can't get far. Without the stores of iridescent fluid in the control collar, she will need to replenish before she can star burst again. He stared out into space. He could not shake the strange feeling. He turned back to Commander Teeg. "I will be in my quarters if you need me."  
  
She watched him leave. She had never seen Bialar like this and she could not imagine what would cause him to break with protocol this way. But she would follow any order he gave.   
  
  
Not bad for an old hack!   
Cellular reconstruction was viable. "Excellent! You are a fighter my friend!" The scanner retracted back into its home in the ceiling as the AutoDoc descended from the central axis of the ceiling. The four-armed device passed through the stasis field and slowly enclosed the Alien. The Aliens body wrapped in the robotic arms of the AutoDoc slowly exited the stasis field. Devon was able to see his subject clearly for the first time.   
  
"Amazing! You are not seabacian my friend, but outwardly you could fool anyone." He had really stumbled across something here. The AutoDoc lowered John's body into the ProtoBiotic fluid tank that had been raised from below the floor at the center of the circular operating theater. Devon allowed the AutoDoc do the simple tasks on its own; repairing his shattered spinal column and the cellular repair of his major organs and the tedious task of resuscitation.   
  
He returned to his desk. "Four arns?" He had lost all concept of time. He sat at his desk and pulled up the ship status. He laughed as he read the initial report. "One Leviathen escaped." He could see Bialar's face now. "I think we will give him a wide birth tonight." He looked back at the report. "Good luck to you Moya!" What a strange name for a Biomechanoid.   
  
He sat back and watched the AutoDoc as it cut and sealed incision after incision in the seemingly lifeless body suspended in the translucent tank. The monotony of the tasks caused Devon to slowly fall asleep at his desk. He awoke to the sounds of the AutoDoc raising John from the ProtoBiotic fluid tank. Devon looked down at his screens.   
  
"Heart! ... Respiration! ... Brian activity! You frelling old hack, you did it!" Devon smiled at his accomplishment. Not bad for a days work. Now all we need to do is see if it wakes. He walked across the operating theater to one of the six isolation chambers at the opposite end of his realm. He pulled a BioBed out and moved it up next to the huge arms of the AutoDoc, still encompassing John's body. He keyed the command for the AutoDoc to release its grasp on the being. The arms carefully placed John's repaired body on the BioBed, and then its retractors slid from his body and sealed the incision.   
  
With the AutoDoc released, John's body convulsed under the sudden need to breathe for on its own. Devon moved back slightly, as this process could some times be messy. The body arched in heaved as John Crichton took his first deep, raspy breath, like a child at birth. As his breathing stabilized Devon wheeled the BioBed into a containment cell. He checked its life signs again then sealed the Alien in the cell. "Don't worry my friend, I'll be back shortly."  
  
He walked briskly from the operating theater. "Now to find Tauvo." He stopped outside the huge doors, making sure they were locked. He didn't need any prying eye's stumbling across his discovery.  
  
  
Missing Battle Fortress  
Commander Ulric Selton stood at the overseer console. They had taken center point in the convoy. Ulric watched as the squadrons of prowlers swept past each Leviathen; as if to remind them who was in power.  
  
Ulric reviewed the prisoner logs of the transports. He found it strange that some of the transports were filled to overflowing with prisoners, while others had only a handful. It occurred to Ulric that those with few were probably political prisoners. Don't want them stirring up any trouble with the common felons.   
  
The helmsman turned to face the Captain. "Excuse me Captain. We are picking up some strange reading off our port."  
  
"What kind of reading?" Snapped the Captain Leas.  
  
"I don't know, some type of optical distortion. "  
  
She looked at Ulric. "Could it be camouflage generators? The Tarleks have been using them to raid freighters in this area. Bring the data up on the main display."  
  
Commander Selton turned back to the Captain. "There would be a detectable energy spike. It is not very large, only 4 drelts in diameter." The main display showed a small area where stars seemed to be moving. There was a blue hue to the area like smoke or water.  
  
Captain Leas moved back to the center of the Command Deck. "Bring the ship in closer. I don't need anymore surprises today."  
  
"Turning to heading 343 by 324 by 002," Yelled the helmsman.  
  
"Forward guns to bare and auto track that sector."  
  
"Yes Captain!" Commander Selton yelled over the increasing noise of the command deck.  
  
Unknown to the Captain Leas, she was heading this huge fortress into the wake of a collapsing wormhole that had been created by Farscape 1 just three arns earlier. As the Mordin passed through the event horizon, the ship was instantly cut in two by the receding space-time distortion of the collapsing wormhole.   
  
The bow of the huge ship seemed to puncture space-time and was gone. The aft drive section spun in a slow arc perpendicular to its original course. The end was near. Those who might have survived the initial vivisection had no time to get to escape stations as long plumes of plasma poured from its mortal wounds. The Hetch drive generators that had been fully charged lost their shielding and in the vacuum of space what was once one of the most powerful ships in the Peacekeeper arsenal, was gone.  
  
  
10) The Alien  
Devon stepped up onto a transport "Command level two."   
  
"Please insert hand for genscan." The mindless voice from the device droned on...  
Devon removed his glove and placed his hand in the scanner. They must still be on alert status if security safeguards are still in place. "Command levels two, you useless machine!" He yelled into the lock. The voice confirmed who he was and the transport accelerated towards the command section. He walked down the corridor towards Tauvo's Office, stopped outside the door, and placed his hand on the ID scanner.   
  
The hatch announced his arrival. Tauvo looked up from a holo image on his desk. "Devon come here, you have to see this." He smiled at the old doctor. "Watch this." He replayed the recording of his collision with the black and white Alien ship. Devon watched as the little ship chased after Tauvo's prowler and nudged it out of the way of the asteroid. In doing so it sacrificed itself to save Tauvo.  
  
Watching the holo image gave Devon a shudder down his spine. "So he sacrificed himself to save you." He stared at the empty viewer. "Amazing!"  
  
"Yes it is." His voice trailed off. "I wish I had the chance to thank..." His mood changed. He looked up at Devon. "He!"  
  
"Yes Tauvo, 'He', and you will have a chance to thank him." A smile grew across his face as he let slip the good news. "You see I resuscitated him for you." Devon was grinning ear to ear. "I didn't think it would work but. " Devon let out his crazy little chuckle.   
  
"What! You did what! Who frelling told you to do that? Devon what were you thinking? How am I going to explain this to Bialar? Tauvo mind was spinning.   
  
"Tauvo, I thought you would be pleased." He was shocked by Tauvo's reaction. "I will go back and terminate him immediately! I just thought." Devon was crushed by Tauvo's reaction. "I am sorry sir." He bowed slightly started to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Tauvo stood and walked around his desk. "I wish to see him."   
  
Back in the containment cell the lone human begin to stir. "No!" John screamed as he sat up in the MediBed. His brain jumped into consciousness and his arms flew out from his sides as if to keep him from falling. He opened his eyes slowly focusing on the room. "Hospital? What the..." A reassuring wave flowed over him and he smiled "As you always said Dad. Any landing you can walk away from..." As he fell back on to the bed and pain shot through his back. "Ye-ouch..." John realized he must have had a nasty landing. His shoulders ached, his lungs were burning and he had a major, brain-busting, headache. He closed his eyes and slowly fell back to sleep. "What a strange dream."  
  
Tauvo and Devon descended form the transport pad. They had not spoken during the trip here. Tauvo looked at the huge door to Devon's realm. Devon inserted his hand in the lock and it announced confirmation, the huge door receding into the floor. They walked into the dark Operating Theater. In the years that he had known Devon Tarf, this was the first time he had been in his theater. Tauvo followed the Devon to the furthest cell where the physician quickly activated the viewer. Tauvo's jaw dropped. "He's Sebacean. What kind of game are you playing Devon?"  
  
"It's no game Tauvo. He looks like us but is quite different."   
  
"Different how?" Tauvo was trying to figure out how he could get out of this mess he made.  
  
Devon pulled up a holo image of John's body. "His physical ability is poorly rated at sixty-two of norm, and his mental ability is pitiful. A young child could out think him."  
  
Tauvo became suspicious of this. "Wake him."  
  
"I would wait Tauvo, he needs to heal..."   
  
"Wake him now!  
  
Devon looked at Tauvo, knowing better then to argue with a Crais.   
  
He activated the com. "Wake up. We have questions for you!"  
  
John almost jumped from his skin when he heard the sounds. He sat up quickly, rolling off the bed and his feet came into contact with the icy floor. He became dizzy with the act of standing. "Hey what's going on?" He looked around the room as the strange sound began again.   
  
"Auh come on guys." John rubbed his eyes. "Cobb, if that's you, I'm going to kick your ass when I get outa here." He had to hold onto the side of the bed. He felt heavy. "I really don't need this. I got a big enough headache as it is." John got the strange feeling he had never heard sounds like this before. He looked around the room dark gray like the jump suite he was now wearing. "A ship but what Navy?"  
  
Devon looked at Tauvo with a big grin. "He doesn't have translator microbes Tauvo."  
  
"What? That's impossible! Every back wash planet from the core to the rim has them." Tauvo's suspicion faded, as he realized that this was no trick. This creature looks Sebacean, but isn't. It doesn't even have translators. No, this Alien is new. Why did he save my life? What is he doing here? Tauvo's mood changed.  
  
Devon keyed the dispensary and an injector dropped into the slot. He picked up the injector and headed for the door to the cell.   
  
Tauvo stopped him. "Do you think it's a good idea to go in there by yourself?"  
  
Devon smiled. "Ah Tauvo have you forgotten my past?" His smile turned slightly evil. "I can handle him, don't worry." He opened the door and walked into the cell.  
  
John noticed the hatch as it slid open and an older man walked in. He was smiling slightly. John exhaled. "Thank God! Look I know isolation protocol but how about a few..."  
  
The man kept walking closer, the smile seemed to be locked onto his face. John got that bad feeling again. "Hey Doc say something!" John raised his voice. Devon moved closer and John backed up away from him. Devon raised his hands slowly as he approached.   
  
"Who are you? Where am I? I want some answers!" His voice rose to a scream. What happened next was so fast that John's mind didn't have time to react. Devon lunged at John, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him forward with one motion. In that one swift movement, John found his hands locked behind his back. Devon used his free hand to pull the injector from his pocket and he deftly shot it into John's neck. "Hey... Ouch! Jesus Christ!" He felt a burning sensation that spread through his head. "What was that?"  
  
"Brelax vit wurs Ftaslater Microbes my tfrind once they get to the base of your brain you will understand what I am saying." Devon spoke calmly to John. "Do you understand me now."  
  
"Yeah. Where am..."  
  
"Shhh, all your questions will be answered in time my friend. Now I am going to let you go please don't struggle. I do not wish to hurt you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." John was breathing heavily. He could not believe the speed of the old man.  
  
Devon released his arms and John slipped forward on to his knees, dizzy from the exertion. Devon helped him back onto the MediBed. "You must rest."  
  
Tauvo stood at the doorway. "Very good Devon. I have never seen you in action. Quite impressive." Tauvo walked into John's cell and gazed at John. He was stunned. "What the frell!" Tauvo walked over to Devon, his eyes not leaving John. "Devon do you know the first officer of the Mordin, Ulric Selton?   
  
Devon did not look up from the sensory display on the side of the MediBed. "Sounds familiar, but I can't place him, why?"   
  
"Your friend here could be Ulric's twin." Tauvo smiled at John. "Amazing, I will have to get him over here."  
  
John sat back up on the bed. "Look, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" He looked at the two men.  
  
Tauvo became cold as he spoke to the Alien. "I will ask the questions. Name, rank and division."  
  
"Fine!" John spat. "John Robert Crichton Jr. Commander, International Astronautic and space Administration Registration 1280-244-1719-7." John got up from the bead again. "Now where am I? I wish to speak..."  
  
"Silence!" Tauvo stepped back from him. "What are you?"  
  
"Wait is this some kind of joke, right? I mean every one has heard of the IASA? Look I would like to speak to some one from of US consulate or a UN representative."  
  
"You are in no position to make demands." Tauvo's anger was beginning to show. His hand moved down to his Pulse gun. Devon stepped over to him. "Relax Tauvo, I don't think he realizes where he is."  
  
"Hey Doc, look- just get me a phone so I can take care of all this." John smiled.  
  
Devon walked slowly around John he pulled out his scanner. "John Crichton. What is the last thing you remember before waking here?  
  
John thought back. He spoke slowly. It hurt to remember. "I was trapped in an energy vortex that had engulfed my ship." He stared at Devon as the memory invaded more clearly. "Earth! Where's the Earth?"  
  
"John Crichton. Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw a strange ship." John looked at them with a stunned expression. "It hit me! It spun out of control and I went after it. I caught the tip of its wing. It was enough to stop it crashing into asteroid." He smiled at Devon. "I pulled up but... everything went black." The bleakness of the memory hit him. "That ship! It's pilot- is he safe?"  
  
Tauvo moved forward and his hand slipped from his pulse gun. He had to swallow hard before speaking "Yes he is fine John Crichton. Why did you save him? We must know?" Tauvo moved closer.   
  
"I don't know, it was like I knew it was going to happen and I had to stop it no matter what." John chuckled. "Strange huh? Earth! Where are we?" The color drained from John's face as he spoke. He stepped back to steady himself on the side of the MediBed.  
  
"There are no ships like that on..." His voice trailed off as John realized that these people we not from Earth.  
  
Tauvo cracked a small smile. "No John Crichton there aren't. This Earth- is it your species home world?"  
  
John just stared at Tauvo. "Species?" John's mind tried to comprehend what had happened. "Ah. Yeah I am from the planet Earth. My species is Human.  
  
Tauvo's smile grew. "John Crichton, I am Assault Commander Tauvo Crais." Tauvo bowed slightly. "I am the pilot of that other craft. I owe you my life."  
  
"You... it was you! Thank god! I thought I let you..." John felt that nervous feeling again, he didn't understand it. He thought he was going to be sick.  
  
Devon moved closer. "Are you alright John Crichton?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just a little dizzy, that all." He took a deep breath. "Now how about telling me where the Fuck am I?"  
  
Devon and Tauvo looked at each other with a strange expression. Caused by John's statement. The translator microbes gave up in their endeavors to explain the foul language. They spent the next arn explaining where he was and how Devon had resuscitated him. John seemed to dance on the edge of shock. Finally, Devon felt this was enough for one day and he sedated John. Tauvo and he walked out of the small containment cell, leaving John in a deep sleep.  
  
Devon sat down behind his desk. "So Tauvo, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Tauvo smiled at the old man. "If I had not come and spoken to him it would be easy. Terminate him." Tauvo stared off into space. He could see his collision with John's strange white and black ship.  
  
Devon sat back in his chair and smiled slightly. "But now."   
  
Tauvo looked at Devon. "But now... I have met the man who saved my life." He took a deep breath. "No Devon you will not terminate him." Tauvo looked back at the open cell door. "Now I must figure out how to tell Bialar about all this."   
  
"I don't envy you in that task." Devon stood and walked with Tauvo back to the large door of his operating theater.  
  
Tauvo looked back at John's cell. "You left the cell door open Devon."  
  
Devon Tarf smiled at young Crais. "He is our guest now Tauvo. I will leave that cell door open until he gives me reason to do otherwise."  
  
The brothers Crais  
The brothers Crais sat in silence during dinner that evening. Bialar noticed on a few occasions, Tauvo start to speak but then fall back into silence. Bialar sensed that something was wrong. "I read your report on the Alien craft. Any idea what it is?"  
  
Tauvo continued to push his food around his plate.  
  
"You were smart to salvage the wreckage it might hold some clues." Bialar raised his hand and one of his attendants approached. The Delvian cleared his plate. "Ok that is enough Tauvo, what's wrong?"  
  
Tauvo shoved his plate forward. He looked at his brother. "I have something to show you." He stood and walked from Bialar's quarters.  
  
Bialar followed after him. "What is this about Tauvo?" He was becoming angry once again at his little brother's acts of independence. "Tauvo!" He raised his voice.  
  
Tauvo stopped and looked back at Bialar. "It will be easer if I show you Bialar." They rounded the corner to Devon's operating theater. Tauvo placed his hand into the lock and the huge doors opened. Bialar was surprised that Devon would allow access to his theater. The two men walked in Devon was suspiciously missing from his realm.  
  
Tauvo walked up to Devon's desk and activated the large Holo array. He slowly turned back to his brother. "I lied in my report Bialar. I did not shoot down the Alien ship. I collided with it."  
  
"What!" Bialar became furious. Falsifying reports came with heavy penalties. "Why Tauvo? What possessed you to do that."  
  
"This!" Tauvo keyed the sequence from the sensor logs.  
  
Bialar stood in amazement as he watched the small craft floating among the asteroids. He watched it being struck by Tauvo's prowler and how the strange ship recovered quickly and chased after Tauvo's spinning Prowler. Bialar watched in amazement as it struck Tauvo's prowler, nudging out of the course of the oncoming asteroid. "Incredible! It almost looks like it sacrificed itself for you."   
  
"He did my brother." Tauvo stared at Bialar. "He sacrificed himself to save me."  
  
Bialar had a stunned expression on his face. He had seen self-sacrifice among his own solders but not from an Alien. "Why have you shown me this Tauvo?"  
  
"Devon has reanimated him." Tauvo spat out.  
  
"What! That old fool! No wonder he is hiding." Bialar's mind raced. He knew what Devon could do. "Where is this Alien?   
  
Tauvo walked down to the last cell he turned on the light. The heavily sedated John Crichton lay sleeping.   
  
"He's Sebacean?"  
  
"No. Devon assures me he is quite different."  
  
"Tauvo how do you get yourself in these messes." He exhaled. He looked at the Alien he felt he was somehow familiar. "Where did he come from?"  
  
"We don't know, he says he was testing a theory of gravitational boost above his home world when he was pulled through an energy vortex."  
  
"What kind of energy vortex?" Bialar looked at Tauvo dismissively and turned back to the sleeping Alien.  
  
"He called it a Wormhole."  
  
"Wormhole!" Bialar looked back at his younger brother again. "What else did this Alien say Tauvo?"  
  
Tauvo tried to smile. "Nothing really. John Crichton, that is his name, thought he had somehow stumbled into it. He is still disorientated. Devon thinks it will be a few more days till he's fully recovered." His smile faded. "Bialar have you heard of these wormholes?"  
  
He looked at Tauvo for a long time. He knew better then tell Tauvo the truth. The truth can be a dangerous thing. "No Tauvo, I have never heard of wormholes. Now. What do expect us to do with him?"  
  
"I leave that in your hands my brother. But..." Tauvo looked down at the floor. "But I want you to know I owe him my life. He was willing to sacrifice his for mine."  
  
Bialar looked at the Alien for some time. This Alien might have Technology that would be useful. Bialar's plans unfolded in his mind. He looked back at Tauvo "You feel strongly about this do you?" Bialar moved closer to his younger brother. A grin appearing on his face. "We will treat him like a brother Tauvo." Bialar gave Tauvo a hug and spoke quietly. "He has saved the most important thing in my life." Bialar released him and started to exit the cell. "But you will be responsible for him. Is that understood?"  
  
Tauvo smiled at Bialar. "Yes Bialar." Tauvo walked his brother to the hatch of the theater.  
  
Bialar stopped at the threshold and turning back, he yelled into the large room. "You can come out now Devon. I am leaving. I expect a full medical report on our guest on my desk in the morning." He laughed slightly. "Impressive work you old hack!" He turned back to his brother and smiled. "Good night Tauvo."  
  
Tauvo walked back to Devon's desk. Devon was already sitting there. "Congratulations Tauvo I am frankly shocked."  
  
"There is one thing you can say of Captain Bialar Crais." Tauvo smiled at Devon. "He is full of surprises." He dropped his smile. "Thanks for your support Devon."  
  
"What!" Devon laughed." I know better than to get involved between you two. I would end up with my head at the end of a Jinka Pole in Bialar's office."  
  
Tauvo walked back to the exit. "Good night Devon." He walked from Devon's operating theater.   
  
Lt. Zina Teeg  
Captain Bialar Crais walked quickly back to his quarters. His plan fully formed by the time he had reached his desk. I will not be able to do this alone. Bialar keyed the com. "Lt. Teeg please come to my office." For this to work I will need Zina's help. He smiled at the prospect as he waited for her arrival   
  
A few microts later Lt. Zina Teeg quickly entered Bialar's office. She was still closing the collar as she walked in. "Sorry for the delay Captain!" She looked straightforward.  
  
"Quite alright Lieutenant." Bialar stood from his desk and walked up to her. "I am sorry for calling you during your off duty period. Please, will you join me in a drink?"  
  
She looked at him questioningly. She stuttered over her response. "Ye-Yes I would like a drink, Captain." She followed Bialar to the raised seating area of his quarters and Bialar passed her a drink from the dispensary.   
  
"How is the search for the missing Leviathen going?"  
  
"Four systems covered no trace. Tracker 1233 has picked up something and is investigating. We won't know for fifty or sixty arns. "  
  
"Very good Zina." Bialar smiled. "It's alright if I call you Zina?"  
  
She looked at him stunned "Yes Captain!" A small grin started to form on her face. She took a big gulp of the Fellip nectar.  
  
"Please, when we are alone, its Bialar."   
  
"Yes Bialar." A smile exploded across her face.  
  
Bialar sat down next to her. "How long have you served with me Zina?"  
  
"Four Cycles as senor hub officer and one as your second." The smile on her face faded slightly. "Why?"  
  
Bialar laughed at her reaction. "I have wished to bring you into my confidence for a long time." Bialar stared at Zina. "The time has never been right... Until now." He stood and walked across the seating area to one of his prized Hynerian Senate heads. "I need your help, Zina." He almost choked on the words and his mood darkened as he spoke. "My brother has stumbled across an Alien that may hold the key to some new Technology."   
  
"What kind of Technology Bialar?"  
  
He turned towards her. "It is believed that this Alien has developed Wormhole travel."  
  
Zina was shocked. She had followed all New Tech research that her clearance would allow. Wormhole Tech had been the most elusive of all the PK research. The stunned expression on her face turned to a sly grin. "To hold the key to wormhole Technology would make you, Bialar Crais, the most powerful man in Peacekeeper history."  
  
"Yes. It would." He slimed at her. "That is why I need your help Zina, if I am to make my plan work." He walked up close to her. "As I said before. I have been looking for a reason to bring you into my confidence."  
  
"What can I do, Bialar?" She moved slightly closer to him.  
  
"I need a false Ident chip for the Alien. A good counterfeit, strong history something that others would not question. You have access to these resources." He grinned.  
  
"I do?" She grinned more. "You are good Bialar. I will do whatever you ask. But... " She pulled away slightly from him. "But why not just extract the information from him?"  
  
Bialar's grin was replaced with a hollow painful stare. "He saved my brothers life. I will not allow him to be injured." He looked back at Zina.   
  
"How noble." She whispered. Bialar bent down and kissed her softly. "I will do whatever you ask, Bialar."  
  
  
Into the fold.  
Tauvo found his new assignment on his desk the next morning. Tauvo Crais had been transferred to Special Op.'s for the rehabilitation of one Lieutenant John Crichton of the Ravstar Regiment."  
  
"Ravstar!" Bialar wasn't playing around. No one on the command carrier would question anyone from the Central Command elite. Tauvo picked up his new Ident chip off the desk. "Decca 12 clearance!" Tauvo smiled he had been a Decca 7 before. The door announced Lt. Teeg entrance.  
  
"Good Morning Commander Crais. I see you have received your new orders."  
  
He looked at Teeg suspiciously. "Yes I have Lieutenant. How did you?"  
  
"The Captain has brought me into the fold." She smiled brightly at Bialar's younger brother. "I have created an entire identity for your friend. I will need to do some Dat manip for the Genscans nothing I can't handle."  
  
"I will of course confirm this with Bialar." He still looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes of course Tauvo. I will meet you in one arn outside Devon's operating theater." She turned to leave. "I look forward to meeting this strange Alien Bialar spoke of."  
  
Tauvo contacted Bialar on his privet link. Bialar confirmed everything that Lt. Teeg said and seemed genuinely pleased at the amount Teeg had already completed.  
  
An arn later, Tauvo stepped down from the transport pad. Waiting for him by the huge door to Devon Tarf's operating theater was Lt. Teeg.   
  
"I am impressed Lieutenant Teeg. Bialar is not one to normally share information with anyone." Tauvo smiled slyly at her.  
  
Her expression became cold. "I will do anything for the Captain, Tauvo." She turned towards the door. "Anything!"  
  
Tauvo walked past her and placed his hand in the Genscans lock. The door would not open. Tauvo looked at Teeg with surprise. Devon called from his com. "Who is you friend Tauvo?"  
  
Teeg moved forward and placed her hand in the lock. She looked back at Tauvo. "Devon's not very trusting is he?"  
  
The voice chimed in. "I am just cautious my dear."   
  
Tauvo smiled at her. "He hears everything Lieutenant. You'd best remember that."  
  
The huge doors parted and the lights had been dimmed in the theater. It took a second for their eyes to adjust as they slowly made their way to Devon's Desk at the side of the large circular theater.   
  
Devon stood from his desk. "Lieutenant Zina Teeg. Welcome to my world. I must say I am surprised that Bialar would..." He smiled at the young blond. "That is not important."   
  
Tauvo walked past Devon's desk in the direction of John's cell. "How is he this morning?"   
  
"He is still sedated." Devon continued to smile at them.  
  
"We need to review the findings on his ship. I want him to go with us."  
  
Teeg seemed surprised at Tauvo comment. "Do you think it's wise to allow the Alien access to other areas of the ship?"  
  
From behind them the groggy voice of John Crichton. "Don't worry miss. I don't bite." He smiled as he approached Devon's desk. The sight of the female PK was a pleasant surprise.  
  
They were startled by his approached. Tauvo turned to face John. "How are you feeling today John Crichton?"  
  
John yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Better, though I could use a bite."  
  
"A bite. A bite of what?" Tauvo looked confused.  
  
John laughed slightly "A bite to eat. Food, breakfast or what ever you call it here."  
  
Devon moved closer to John he pulled his scanner out and ran it across John's stomach. "Good. I was hoping you would be ready to eat solid food. I will get you something." Devon left them.  
  
Tauvo moved forward. "John Crichton I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Zina Teeg, First officer of the command carrier."  
  
John stepped closer. "It is very nice to meet you Lieutenant." John smiled at her. "After only seeing Devon and Tauvo for the past two days you are a sight for sore eyes." His smile widened.  
  
Teeg's jaw dropped as she realized he was the Alien they had been speaking of. "Amazing!" Teeg moved closer and slowly circled John. She did not hear a word he said. "He is not Sebacean? I can't believe it."  
  
John's smile faded as he realized she was ignoring him. "Hello ma'am, didn't your mother ever tell you it is impolite to stare?" John quipped as she continued to stare at him.   
  
Teeg realized he was speaking to her. "What? I'm sorry John Crichton you were saying?" She answered as she stared at him, her mouth still open slightly.  
  
"Let start with John, Okay." He looked back at Tauvo. "It's just John."  
  
"Very well John." Tauvo looked back at Lt Teeg. "John we would like you to come with us to review the remnants of your ship."  
  
"Lets go!" He laughed lightly at them. "Any chance to get away from Barron Von Frankenstein sounds good to me." He frowned slightly. "Don't get me wrong Tauvo, I like Devon but this place gives me the creeps."  
  
Tauvo looked a Teeg. "Creeeeeps?"  
  
"Don't look at me. I have no idea." Teeg moved forward "Eat first John, then we will go. I will call for General quarters so we won't run into anyone on the way."  
  
Tauvo looked at Lt. Teeg with that questioning glance. "Is that necessary?"   
  
Teeg called on her link. "Vollis have you finished you review of the Alien craft?"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant Teeg I...I have just finished. "His nervous tone echoed throughout the operating theater.  
  
"We will be down in twenty microts. I don't want any one else there. Is that understood."  
  
"Yes Lieutenant Teeg, Vollis Out!"  
  
John stepped down from the transport pad and looked down the huge empty corridors. Why did they not want anyone to see him? What are they afraid of? He was disappointed in what he had seen on the trip. A subway ride in Manhattan was more exciting.   
  
Teeg turned to John as they walked down the dark gray corridor. "You must not speak in front of the Tech John, do you understand?  
  
"Sure Lieutenant, not a word." The suspicious feeling John felt, grew ten fold as they walked. "But why?"  
  
Tauvo stopped walking. "John you are a guest here with us, but before you can walk freely among us you must become familiar with our customs and culture." Tauvo hesitated slightly and John saw the hint of pain in his eyes. "You must conform to our rules. I know it sounds strange John, but trust us. It's in your best interests."  
  
PK Tech Tormas Vollis stood at the entrance to Bay13. As the three of them approached, Vollis stood at attention eyes to the floor.   
  
Teeg looked at the Tech. "Well? Don't just stand there open the door!"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant!" He turned and placed his hand in the lock. It confirmed his identity the large pressure door slid to the side. Teeg walked in past Vollis followed by Tauvo and John. Vollis locked his view to the floor as they entered the long cavernous hanger. John felt the sharp pains of despair a he saw what was left of his ship. He walked past them slowly and stood next to the remains of his mighty little test module. Farscape 1 had been cut up into six sections. He bent down and patted the wreckage. "Thank you girl, you did well." John's hand ran over the Farscape 1 logo. He could still make out the flight teams signatures just below it and he found himself fighting off the loneliness that descended on him as he stood staring at the names. He turned and realized they were looking at him and without speaking, he returned to the small group..  
  
"Okay Tech Vollis report." Teeg ordered.   
  
John found it strange how she treated the Technician. She had seemed quite friendly on their way down here but she spoke to the Tech it was as if he was a second-class citizen.  
  
"We have not been able to activate the computational systems. I have reviewed all our Prehistory Tech and can find nothing like it." He shuffled through his transparencies.  
  
Tauvo looked at John "That will be a task you are best suited John. Continue Vollis!"  
  
"The space frame is a simple Aluminum structure with some type of cohesive bonded carbon substaight. Considering the technology, this construction is quite advanced. An Industrial Level Two. The skin is similar with some areas using a form of silica-based ceramics. Quite crude. I would estimate industrial level one." He dropped one of his pages on the floor. "This brings up an important point Commander Crais. The imperfections in the ceramics have a natural scattering effect on our scanners. This ship would be almost invisible to your prowler's scanners. That's why you didn't detect it in your kill zone."   
  
Tauvo smiled and spoke quietly to John "Lucky for you!"  
  
John interrupted. "Please refresh my memory Tech Vollis what is the Industrial level?"  
  
Vollis looked shocked. "You are joking?" He smiled nervously as he looked from Zina to Tauvo then back to John.  
  
Tauvo looked at John he was told to keep his mouth shut and here he was asking questions. Tauvo looked back at Teeg. She was obviously angered by John disobeying her order. Tauvo spoke calmly. "It is alright Tormas, answer his question." He tried to smile at the Tech.  
  
The Tech straightened slightly. "Industrial scale is broken up into nine levels of evaluated worth: Industrial Level Negative four: No refined metals or ceramics... Industrial Level Negative two: Industrial society... Industrial Level Zero: Atomic energy control fission and fusion... Industrial Level Two: Hetch drive capabilities... Industrial Level four: biomechanics replication."  
  
John was about to ask another question when he looked to Tauvo. Not a good idea, John. Don't push your luck. John cleared his throat. "Thank you, Tech Vollis, very good."  
  
Teeg moved forward. "Continue Vollis." She shot John a look that he knew all to well.  
  
"Propulsion system is industrial level negative one. Chemical propellant." The Tech grinned slightly. "I never thought I would actually see one in real life."  
  
Tauvo looked at Vollis. "Is there anything worth noting Tormas?"  
  
"Yes Commander, there is." He walked over to the nearest bench and picked up a large rectangular object. "This is the crafts power source. A calrimiter battery. A Industrial level three power source."  
  
Tauvo stepped forward he was stunned. "What... how?"   
  
"It was being operated inefficiently with hydrogen instead of Chalka oil but its design is similar to the ones used in our Prowlers. In fact, if this unit was operational it could power three prowlers easily."  
  
Tauvo turned and stepped up close to John, ignoring that the Tech was there. Tauvo was seething with anger and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as if he was trying to concentrate. When he spoke, it was in an even monotone voice. "I think you have some explaining to do John."   
  
John looked at Teeg then back at Tauvo. "I don't understand Tauvo. It's a simple fuel cell. It converts hydrogen to electricity. Its byproduct is water. It's a standard off-the-shelf fuel cell. It was developed forty to fifty years ago for the space program. They really haven't changed much since then. In fact that one you are holding in your hand was originally sighted for a canceled moon shot." He smiled slightly, trying and break the rising tension. "Whoa... Whoa... Whoa. Don't tell me you think I have made all this up do you?"  
  
Tauvo turned back to Vollis in a raised voice. "You are certain it is the same."   
  
"Yes sir. It was obviously made by the same race that made the craft but it is the exact same Technology. I have to say Commander. If they developed this on their own, I would consider it to be quite impressive."  
  
Teeg turned back to Tauvo. "It wouldn't be the first time Tauvo. Look at the Sheyangs."  
  
Vollis stared at John for a long time. "Do you know who built this craft sir?"  
  
John looked at the Tech. "That is why I am here." John felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He thinks I'm Seabacian.  
  
"I have seen enough." Teeg walked past Vollis without looking at him.   
  
"Lt Teeg, wait!" John knew he was going to get it for not following their orders but he needed to know if it was there. "Were there any belongings left inside the craft?" Teeg stopped in place as she turned. John could see he was right about her reaction to his order.  
  
"Yes sir." Vollis walked over to the wall and pulled a small box.  
  
Vollis speculated on each item as he pulled them from the box. "Some type of magnetic recording device." He then pulled a Phillips head screwdriver out. "Some type of fastening tool."  
  
Then he pulled out a bag with the remnants of Johns flight suit. "This was an article of clothing. It is heavily contaminated by the propulsion system." Finally he pulled out the ring on a chain. "We don't know what this is but we think it some type of religious icon. Purely conjecture of course."  
  
John stepped forward. "I wish to examine these items more closely." He turned back to Tauvo.   
  
Tauvo's stress showed heavily on his face. "If they will help you John, I see no reason why not."   
  
Looking down at the floor Vollis handed the box to John. "Thank you Vollis." John smiled at the Tech and Vollis looked up at John with a questioning glance, then quickly redirected his view to the floor.  
  
Tauvo moved next to John. "Time to go." He directed John towards the door. Tauvo stopped at the door without looking back." You have a question Tormas?"  
  
The Tech kept his stare locked on the floor. "He is the pilot of this ship?"  
  
"Yes Tormas he is." Tauvo spun on his heels quickly to face the Tech. "Now that I have told you. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I will do nothing, Sir. I will tell no one." The Tech smiled slightly as he looked up at Tauvo.   
  
"Very good Tormas." Tauvo smiled at his friend.  
  
As they exited Bay13, John looked back one last time at the remnants of his ship. He watched as the doors closed. He would never see Farscape 1 again, or would he? Tauvo and Teeg took turns explaining the need for self-control and the importance of listening to orders in their society. John felt more alone with each lecture. They left him in Devon's realm. Well John, so much for making a good impression. He looked down at the box of his belongings and felt that twinge in his stomach again. "I don't belong here." John said quietly as he looked at his father's ring.  
  
Tauvo and Teeg walked in silence back up onto transport disk. They headed for command.  
  
"Do you think it wise to telling the Tech about Crichton?"  
  
"Lt. Teeg the Tech's are not our enemies; they can be a great asset." He turned towards her. "You should consider that in the future."  
  
Zina Teeg kept her stare forward as she spoke. "Techs are merely another tool at our disposal Just like this ship and its armament. They are no different."  
  
"They are people like you and I and they deserve to be treated as such." She is like all the rest blind and ignorant.   
  
Zina turned to Tauvo with a concerned look on her face. " Strange to hear such comments coming from a command officer?" Her questioning stare burned deep into Tauvo "I fear this plan is not going to work."  
  
Tauvo remained stone-faced. "What do you mean Lieutenant?"  
  
"Our friend obviously has a problem with authority. I fear he is too much of a free thinker to fit in."  
  
Tauvo moved forward and keyed the transport to stop. The pad decelerated quickly and moved to the side of the transport tunnel. He looked around as if he would be able to spot listening devices that may be in the area. "Lieutenant... Zina, he saved my life I owe him my life. He will fit in." Tauvo looked at her for a long time. OK, Tauvo she is not as smart as you hoped. It's time to play the Bialar card. "Bialar would not have brought you into this if he didn't think you were up to the challenge."  
  
She stepped back from Tauvo. "Yes--but I don't trust him Tauvo. He listens yet still proceeds to do as he wishes. That is dangerous!" She spat.  
  
"I find it refreshing." He regretted the words the instant they spilled from his mouth.  
  
"That's treason!" Zina raised her voice slightly.  
  
"That's the truth!" He turned from her gaze. " Report me if you wish. I don't care. I have followed the guidelines of the Decca and will die by them. But you will not harm the Alien." He looked back at her. "Is that understood Lieutenant?  
  
"Yes Commander." Zina walked past Tauvo and started the transport pad again. They traveled in silence the rest of the way. The transport stopped on the command level and Tauvo stepped down from the pad. "A warning Tauvo Crais. Be careful whom you confide in. I don't care what you think but it could affect your brother's career. I will not allow that to happen. Is that Understood Commander?"  
  
Tauvo did not respond to her threat.   
  
  
Log entry: One Day: 4, Lost in space   
John walked out into the operating theater Devon was nowhere to be found. He walked back into his cell and sat on the MediBed. From the day that Devon injected the translator microbes into his neck. Devon had never closed the isolation cell door. He reminded John a few times each day that he was a guest, not a prisoner. John looked at the worn IASA logo on the front of his tape recorder and took a deep breath.  
  
"Log entry One - Day four - Lost in space." John grinned as he started the log.   
  
"Hi Dad, DK. Well it's me. I made it! I mean I survived the trip through the looking glass. Barely. Remember the motorcycle accident I had when I was eighteen? Well let's just say that from what I am told it was a lot worse. But I look a lot better than the Farscape 1 module. She won't be flying again I'm afraid. Well guys, it worked better then we planned. I am sitting here talking to you from a medical isolation cell on board a kilometer long star ship owned and operated by a race called Peacekeepers. I have no idea where I am. I reviewed their unclassified star charts and have found nothing familiar. Like I would. I know, but it was worth a shot. I hope the IASA doesn't pull the funding because of my little jaunt. Hell if I'm right, we produced a wormhole!" John laughed slightly. "A real freakin worm hole." The excitement drained as John thought of his father. "The next part of this message is for you Dad." John stopped the recorder and banged it against his chin as he composed his thoughts.  
  
"It's incredible Dad. The Peacekeepers look like us and they seem to think like us but I am told there are physiological differences. They seem to be a bit paranoid if you ask me." John chuckled. "I can tell you this, they are a hell of a lot faster then we are." John rubbed his shoulder where Devon had restrained him while receiving the translator microbe injection.   
  
"Anyway I wanted to make a record of all this so if I ever do make it home..." He stopped the recording, trying to push back those all too familiar feelings of loss. He looked down at the recorder and took another deep breath. "It will make a good record for me. The Peacekeeper is like intergalactic police force. You should see their Technology. They say they help spread order throughout a portion of this galaxy. All I know Dad is that they are treating me well. They seem to have no interest in figuring out how I got here or how to get me home. I can't blame them; they seem to have their hands full, keeping the peace. So I doubt you'll ever get this but I figure what the hell, you never know. Anyway Dad, if I believe the holo's they showed me yesterday, Gene Roddenberry was right. But I have my doubts. I don't know. It's just a feeling. I'm doing fine so don't worry about me and take care of yourself. Oh yeah, before I forget. They retrieved your lucky ring from the wreckage of Farscape 1. The rest of this message is for DK.  
  
"Hey DK, I will record what I can off the telemetry from what is left of Farscape 1 Nav computer. Once the Techs have extracted it form the wreckage. I need you to do me a favor." He cleared his throat. "I need you to watch out for my Dad for me. I know it's going to be tough on him, being alone. Thanks DK." John stopped recording and wiped his eyes.  
  
Devon Tarf stood outside John cell listening to John making the recording on his archaic recording device. Devon felt sorry for John. He stepped back from the doorway quietly. He had not felt sorry for anyone in a very long time. How strange? Devon thought to himself.  
  
  
A Great Dept  
John sat on the edge of Devon's desk when Lieutenant Teeg entered the operation Theater. She was carrying a large box.   
  
"How is your patient today Devon?" She looked at John as if trying to find something which she could recognize as not Sebacean.   
  
"He's a frelling pest! He does nothing but ask questions! I can't get any work done."  
  
"Devon. I thought we were pals." He got up from the desk and took a step closer to the Lieutenant. "Good morning Lieutenant Teeg."  
  
She smiled at John. "Captain Crais requests both of you to join him for dinner this evening." She handed the box to John. "Here is something a little more appropriate."  
  
John opened the box. There was a black uniform similar to hers. "Hey I have been told I look great in black." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, well he will expect you at Mark seventeen gentlemen." She grinned at Devon as she turned and exited.   
  
Devon sat back and laughed at John. "Nice try my friend, but she only has eyes for one thing in this Universe.   
  
"Don't tell me. The Command Carrier?" John thought what a Star Trek clich‚!  
  
"No John," He smiled. "Its' Captain. Now go back to your cell and leave me alone."  
  
"I have to say Devon, I for one will be glad to see anything outside your little house of horrors here." John walked into his cell. He changed into the uniform. "What! Is this some kind of joke?" He walked out with the uniform on but it was about three sizes too big.   
  
Devon looked at him. "You have to fit it!" He said impatiently. "Here, let me show you."  
  
Devon brought him to the recycler area of his cell. "Stand on the black plate press the red tile until it feels comfortable."   
  
John pressed the tile. He felt the cloths shrink around him. He let the tile go and the uniform stopped shrinking. "Amazing you could put a lot of tailors out of work with a toy like that. How does it work?"  
  
Devon looked at him with his usual annoyed expression. "It's magic!"  
  
"Come on Devon." He cracked a smile at the old man. "You say the most important thing is for me to fit in. How can I, if I don't understand."  
  
"I am getting too old for this. All right! The plate on the floor emits a sonic pulse that harmonically adjusted the fiber density. As the fibers restrict they are dampened by their proximity to your body. Is that good enough for you?  
  
"Yeah sure, it's like magic!" He smiled at the old man.  
  
John was looking forward to getting out of the Operating Theater. He was given a data spool filled with images of the command carrier. But to finally walk through the ship was like a dream. They walked slowly though the corridors and Devon had to keep reminding John to stop gawking at everything.   
  
John could not believe they were in space. "Boy you should give the tour with John Williams playing in the background. Move over death star here comes the Peacekeeper Command Carrier."  
  
Devon Tarf grabbed John by the arm. "Silence John!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "If you make anymore nonsensical comments we will return you to your cell." He looked around if anyone had noticed their conversation. "Do you understand?"  
  
John was shocked by Devon's reaction. "Yea...ah. Yes Doctor I am sorry sir."  
  
Devon released his grip on John's arm and they walked in silence the rest of the way. Devon opened the door to Captain Crais's office and he stepped into the large room. John followed behind him.   
  
Bialar's quarters were huge and spanned two levels on the lower level. It had a large desk that overlooked a seating area and the upper area was a trophy room and had what looked to be a throne chair at the far end.   
  
Bialar stepped down form the upper floor to greet them. "How is your little experiment feeling today Devon?" He smiled at Devon then looked at John. He stared at him as if trying to see through John.  
  
Devon moved closer. "Captain Bialar Crais, this is Commander John Crichton".  
  
John put his hand out and Bialar looked at it strangely. John realized that the shaking of hands was unknown to them. "I'm sorry Captain Crais. It is a greeting. A sign of respect." John lowered his hand. "It shows that I am carrying no weapons." John grinned uncomfortably at Bialar.  
  
"I see." Bialar moved one gloved hand from his back and John grabbed it. Bialar smiled slightly as he squeezed John's hand. "Welcome John Crichton, to my Carrier. How are you feeling?"   
  
Bialar released John's hand and John tried to not react to the shooting pain that shot up his arm from his hand. "Thank, Thank you Captain Crais, I am feeling much better."  
  
"Good. Devon will he be able to share a drink with us?   
  
"I don't see why not, his digestive capacity appears..."  
  
"I don't want a biology lesson Tarf a simple yes or no will suffice."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
"Good." John followed Devon and Bialar to the upper level of his quarters and John looked around at the strange frog heads that lined the room. He stopped and bent over to take closer look at the nearest one. Bialar approached John with a metal cylinder.   
  
John straightened. "I see you like to hunt Captain Crais." He smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes I do. So is this common among your people as well?"  
  
"Yes some. I personally like fishing better." John glanced back at the head. "I never displayed anything I caught." He smiled at the memory as he looked back at Bialar. "We mostly ate them. Providing they were big enough of course."  
  
Bialar smiled at John "Of course." Perhaps I was wrong about this strange being. "Perhaps in the future John you will have a chance to go hunting with me." Bialar raised the cylinder to John. "Here, this is Reslack; a delicacy of ours. I will be interested in what you think of it?"  
  
John had had three days of real food or what the seabacian called food. Mostly tasteless military food with some odd spices but nothing that reminded him of home. John felt the containers warmth and he sniffed the top of the cylinder. The smells of home drifted from the cylinder. The shock to his senses was almost overwhelming. He had to raise his other hand to hold the precious cylinder. John looked from Bialar to Devon who by now had joined them. "Coffee?" John said in a very low tone.  
  
"What is coffee?" Bialar looked to Devon.  
  
John tipped the cylinder back the taste was like that of slightly weak coffee. It was hot and delicious. There seemed to be some type of alcohol in it as well. John was smiling ear to ear as he lowered the empty cylinder. "This tastes just like coffee!" He looked at the stunned expression on Bialar's face. "What - What's wrong?" he looked from Bialar to Devon.  
  
Devon smiled. "You just drank all that!" He chuckled. "That's amazing!"  
  
Bialar looked slightly concerned. "I would be careful John, that is quite strong Reslack."  
  
The door announcing their arrival, Tauvo walked in with Lt Teeg. They walked up to the seating area and Tauvo greeted John and Devon.  
  
"That uniform suits you Lieutenant Crichton." Teeg said, laughing lightly with the comment.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant, I told you I look good in black." John smiled at her uncomfortably.  
  
Bialar passed drinks to Tauvo and Zina then stepped between John and Zina. John grinned to himself. Don't worry Captain. She's not interested in me.  
  
Bialar directed everyone down to the seating area while they set up for dinner. A large red curtain descended and closed off the upper area. They stood and talked of the daily goings on aboard the carrier. They spoke a little of politics and John found it strange. The curtain raised and Bialar announced dinner. The food was on a raised center table and John noticed a strong smell of unknown spices rising from the different dishes of food. The Alien dishes looked delicious and John commented how none of the dishes looked familiar but they all looked 'Quite edible!' Bialar directed them to their seats and Zina ran though the different utensils with John who in turn smiled and thanked her politely. Of course he knew how to use a fork and knife but she was trying to help.  
  
"We are serving ourselves Bialar? Where are your..."  
  
Bialar interrupted Devon's observation with his low tone. "Once again Tarf you speak without thinking." He looked down to the end of the table where John was listening to Zina's instruction. "He knows nothing of Attendants. He has only seen official PK protocol." Bialar sighed slightly. "I think it is wise to wait. Before we tell him of our dirty little benefits." He smiled slyly at Devon. "Don't you agree my friend?"  
  
Devon was chewing on the corner of some fresh Trennic as he spoke. "Frankly Captain, I think he would trust us more if we were honest with him." He looked back at John who was laughing with Zina at something Tauvo said. "He might be inferior Bialar, but he's not stupid!" Devon took another bite from the Trennic. "Just my humble opinion, Captain."  
  
"I think we will do this my way." Bialar raised his voice slightly, "For now!" He stood from his chair. "Excuse me." Bialar cleared his throat. "We share this meal as a sign of trust among new friends." He raised his cylinder slightly to Zina and John.  
  
Tauvo and Devon followed, they too raising their metal cylinders. Zina and John raised their cylinder as well. John had three more cylinders of Reslack and decided that these people were quite susceptible to caffeine. They could not get over the amount of the wonderful Seabacian Coffee he was able to drink. Over the next arn they ate and talked and laughed.   
  
"So there we were, DK and I rebuilding the Navigation Gyros on Farscape 1. It was the middle of the night on the Mojave Desert. We were going to try a live drop in the morning. I dropped a wrench into the fuel manifold." John broke out laughing. "You never saw two guys run so fast across the desert." John looked around the table. They were all looking at him slack jawed. "What...What I'd say?"   
  
Teeg wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. "You mean you worked on your own craft... Willingly?"  
  
Bialar stood quickly from the head of the table. "Well I think that will be enough story telling for one evening. I would say Tauvo you will have your hands full teaching John our ways." Tauvo looked at Bialar with a cold stare and Bialar walked around the table to John. Devon, Zina, and Tauvo all stood and John followed their lead. "Commander John Crichton of the United States of Amurrica. For saving my brother, I give you this." He held up what looked like a dog tag.  
  
He handed it to John. John looked around the table. "Thank you Captain Crais... What is it?"  
  
Devon stifled a laugh. "I don't envy you your task Tauvo." He lifted his drink slightly to Tauvo.  
  
They all grinned at John. John had obviously asked a really stupid question. Tauvo spoke quietly, "It is you. It is your PK Ident chip. For as long as you are with use you will be viewed by all Peacekeepers outside this room as Lieutenant Jon Cryton of the Ravstar Regiment."  
  
Bialar spoke up. "You must understand that this is serious. You must not let anyone outside this room know that you are not Seabacian. There are those aboard who would use that information against me." He looked at Teeg as if he was speaking to her as well. "I have authorized your Ident chip to have Decca four clearance, John. That will give you access to seventy percent of the command carrier."  
  
John ran the chip through his fingers. "Thank you." He tried to be as gracious as possible. "But I am not planning on staying here."  
  
"Where are you planning to go?" Bialar asked coolly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Bialar...Captain." John chose his words carefully. "I wish to try to return to Earth." He looked from Bialar to Tauvo.   
  
Bialar spoke slowly as if to allow what he said to sink in. "John we have no way of getting you home. This anomaly that you traveled through is unknown to us." Devon was about to speak until Bialar shot him one of those 'Keep your frelling mouth shut!' looks. "But I am willing to allocate resources with the understanding that this Technology will be shared with no one other than us." A small grin formed at the corners of Bialar's mouth.  
  
John got that all too familiar feeling again deep in his stomach. He knew this was wrong. But he wanted to--no - he had to get home. "Thank you Captain!" He looked around the room at the three of them. "I don't know if there is a Technology to gain. But if Farscape 1 did somehow created the anomaly I will do whatever it take to recreate it. Thank you for this opportunity!" John stiff fake smile hung on his face like a death mask as feelings of regret filled him. "Now if you will excuse me I am feeling a bit tired."   
  
"Yes of course John." Bialar looked at John. He had a gnawing feeling that John was dangerous. He hoped that this was not a mistake as he watched as John and Devon leave his office. He wished to speak to Tauvo alone. "You are to be careful Tauvo. There is something I do not trust about him."  
  
Tauvo smiled at Bialar. "You worry too much Bialar."  
  
End of part one  
  
Restoration by Karl W.   
Part two: Peacekeeper Jon Cryton.   
Spoiler: Premiere, A Human Reaction and Nerve   
Summary: John Crichton tries to fit on the command carrier.  
  
Note: I wish to thank Browny of the great (Browny's Farscape Page) for her input and help. I would also like to thank Firefly for tedious task of Beta-ing my story. If you like this story try Passage you will find a lot of crossover between both stories.  
  
Moya on the run  
Moya had been in orbit above the Commerce Planet 1224-564-PK-002 for more than twenty arns. Zhaan entered his den cautiously, and Pilot looked up at her as she came to stop in front of him.   
  
She smiled at the huge beast. "I am sorry Pilot. Am I interrupting you?"  
  
"No at all Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan. I can easily converse with you and adjust Moya's orbit. He dipped his head slightly as he looked at her. "Moya wishes me to convey her thanks at helping us escape the Peacekeepers.  
  
Zhaan bowed and clasped her hands. "I did very little. I hope to do more. Pilot we are still in PK territory. Has Moya figured out where we are?"  
  
Pilot stuttered slightly. "Moya is...is still slightly disoriented from her control collar. Once she has..."  
  
"Zhaan!" D'Argo barked from her com.  
  
She smiled at Pilot as she raised her com. "Yes Ka D'Argo, What is it?"  
  
"We are on our way back to Moya."  
  
"Excellent!" Her cool blue face exploded in a smile at the news. "Were you able to get the Iridescent fluid for Moya."   
  
"Yes Ryg..."   
  
Rygel broke into the conversation from his com. "Don't act surprised Delvian, I told you I would!"   
  
"Yes of course you did Rygel I did not mean..."  
  
"Ignore his royal slugship Zhaan! Pilot how long till Moya can starburst once she has consumed the Iridescent fluid?"  
  
"I am unsure. I will know better once she has ingested the Iridescent fluid Ka D'Argo."  
  
"Pilot when I get back on board I think we will have to discuss what you actually do know." D'Argo hissed! "Out!"  
  
Pilot looked nervously at Zhaan. She could see he was uncomfortable at failing to supply the answers they sought. "It will be all right Pilot. D'Argo is just as scared as you are. I will leave you to your tasks." Zhaan turned to exit the Pilots Den.  
  
"Thank you Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan."  
  
"For what Pilot?" She looked back over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Being here with us." He smiled.  
  
Zhaan turned back to face Pilot. "I hope we will be together for a long time, Pilot." She smiled at the huge creature. "I will be in the center chamber or maybe the galley. It depends on the episode."   
  
Fitting in   
John followed Tauvo into the mess hall for morning meal. They got their food from the dispensary and sat at a table apart from the rest of the crew as they had done for the past six days. "Tauvo why do we have to eat by ourselves?"   
  
"What do you mean Jon?" Tauvo looked around at the other tables.  
  
"I mean you have been drilling me on everything from the Frelling Decca to commando training drinking songs. I want to talk to some of these people. I am frankly getting tired of your mug everyday." John smiled at his friend.  
  
"Mug?" Tauvo looked down at his plate. "Never mind I don't want to know." Tauvo pushed his tray forward. "OK Jon Cryton, I see Jessib Tel my old wingmen sitting with the rest of my old regiment. Let's go over and see how badly you frock up." An evil grin spread across Tauvo's face.   
  
John fought the urge to laugh. "Ah that's fuck not frock. "John got up from the table with his tray he stopped next to Tauvo. "If you are going to use nasty words from my world at least say them correctly.   
  
John followed Tauvo over to the table of Pilots. "Congratulation Jessib on your promotion." John noticed that they all stopped eating as they approached.  
  
Jessib turned and looked at Tauvo. "Ah Tauvo Crais of Special Ops. For the Glory of All! To what do we owe this honor?" Jessib said in his usual loud sarcastic tone.  
  
"We have an arn to kill so I thought we would join you." Tauvo's expression changed to a suspicious grin. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Sit where you like Commander Crais." He looked back at the rest of his pilots. "I know better than to question Commander Crais."  
  
"Good. I see the Commanders bars have finally woken that dormant origin between your ears." A few of the pilots chucked at Tauvo's joke. Tel was not amused at their laughter. Tauvo slapped Tel on the back. "You never could take a Joke Jessib."  
  
Jessib stared at John. "Do I know you Lieutenant?"  
  
John could feel all the moisture evaporate from his mouth. "No we have never met."  
  
"Are you sure? You look..."  
  
"Trust me Commander we have never met." John smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"I never forget a face. What regiment are you with?"  
  
Tauvo's voiced echoed in John's head. Never answer to some one of equal rank or below. "What does that have to do with me sitting here?"  
  
Jessib looked at the other pilots in his regiment then he turned back to John and smiled. " Well just because you are assigned to special Ops. with the Captains brother, doesn't mean you are welcome here." The others around the table started to laugh at John.   
  
With those words John pushed his tray forward. He placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands in front of him. He had been practicing his Sebacean dialect and here would be the test. "I see Commander Tel. Your game is an old tired one. Let's start this again. " John smiled sarcastically at Tel." Lieutenant Jon Cryton Special Op's of Ravstar regiment. It is a pleasure to meet you Assault Commander Tel.  
  
The others at the table jerked at the realization that John was from High Command and John cherished the squirming that Tel underwent as he tried to maintain his smug facade.  
  
"Ravstar! What would a... Why would someone from..." Jessib's mind raced as he tried to figure out why a member of High Command would be aboard the command carrier. "You are most welcome Lieutenant Cryton." Tel said stiffly.   
  
John Smiled at Tel as he noticed a small trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead. "Thank you Jessib."   
  
Tauvo cut into the conversation. He was impressed with how John had handled himself. Now he had to make his old friends realize that John was no threat to them. He started by introducing everyone from the regiment, then broke into a few tall tales of their last glorious battle. Tauvo slowly eased the tensions as he had done so many times before. It was not until this moment that he realized how much he missed them. They all laughed as each told their version of the same story. The Mark five point five tone sounded and the small group started to disperse as their duty cycle were about to begin. Jessib stayed behind to talk to John and Tauvo.  
  
"I wish to apologies Lt Cryton I did not..."  
  
"Save it Jessib. I know what its like being blind sided."  
  
Jessib seemed confused "Blind what?"  
  
John saw that look from Tauvo. Ya I know this was a real frock up Tauvo. "It's a little new speak I picked up on Delvia a while back. Can't seem to shake it."  
  
Jessib laughed slightly. "Better be careful John or they will peg you as irreparably contaminated." He turned from John to Tauvo. "Hey we are all meeting tonight in the rec. Why don't you guys join us for a couple of drinks?"  
  
John looked at Tauvo. He could tell what the answer was just by his stiff expression so he interrupted Tauvo reply. "Sure we will be there, right Tauvo?" John knew better to look back at the angry Sebacean.  
  
"Great Mark nine." Jessib slapped Tauvo on the back. "So you really can't tell me what you assignment is?"  
  
"Jessib you always were the nosey old women."  
  
"Ah frell you Tovi!" Jessib laughed loudly as he turned to leave.  
  
"Tovi?" John grinned at Tauvo.  
  
"That's enough John. We have work to do."  
  
They exited the mess hall and made their way to the now familiar tactical support office. Bialar had set up an auxiliary post as their research center and they had spent the last four days trying to get the flight data from the Farscape 1 onboard computer. Devon, in his wisdom, had sliced the motherboard and central processing chip in two during John's extraction. John made the comment a few times a day "Better it the me." He could not understand why they didn't have a couple of the Tech's work on the problem. John and Tauvo slowly replicated layer after layer of the CPU architecture. "So I didn't do so bad back there did I?"   
  
Tauvo looked up from the scanner. "I don't wish to BLIND SIDDED you!" Tauvo raised his voice. "Am I using the term correctly?"  
  
"Oh ya well... Hey I got out of it."   
  
The hatch opened, interrupting their conversation. Tauvo stood quickly from the workstation and John was startled by his action. Bialar walked into the large office and surprise registered on his face at the sight of Tauvo operating the molecular scanner. He was already angry enough with Tauvo but to now catch him doing Tech work only added to his fury. Bialar walked past John to Tauvo. "I wish to speak to you in my office Commander Crais." He turned and exited without looking at John.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Tauvo?"  
  
"Nothing Jon. Go back to layer analysis, I'll be back an a quarter of an arn." Tauvo stood at the door to Bialar's office. You are in big frelling trouble this time. He placed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. He walked into Bialar's huge office and stood at attention in front of his desk.  
  
"Do you know what these are?" Bialar held a number of transparencies in his hands. Tauvo knew better than to answer the question.   
  
"They are your tactical record. Your kill ratio has dropped by seventeen percent." Bialar tossed the transparencies at Tauvo. "When I reassigned you it was with the understanding that you would continue full assault training. So tell me what happened?"  
  
Tauvo stuttered. "The computational equipment from John's craft is much harder to replicate then we initially expected."  
  
"You like that don't you." Bialar smiled sarcastically at Tauvo. "It gives you a chance to play Tech."  
  
Tauvo broke his stare forward and turned to face his brother. "Give me a Tech to do the work and I will not have to."  
  
"I don't recall saying at ease Commander."  
  
Tauvo moved forward towards his brother. "Bialar listen to me."  
  
"Silence!" Bialar yelled. "Tauvo I don't know what has gotten into you. I have worked to hard for you to frell it up now!" He turned and walked back to his desk. "You will return to your assault training immediately."  
  
"Bialar you don't understand. If we had more help."  
  
"Dismissed Commander."   
  
"But we need more..."   
  
"Dismissed!" Bialar looked down at the paperwork on his desk. He would not look back up until Tauvo was gone from his site. Bialar felt that feeling deep in his stomach again. This whole thing with the Aliens was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew at that moment he had to get Tauvo away from the Alien. The Technology that he may have was not worth endangering his brother.  
  
The com chimed in Bialar's office. "What is it Lieutenant Mace?"  
  
"Tracker 1817 reports confirmation on location of escaped Leviathen transport."  
  
"Where?" He barked.  
  
"Commerce planet 1224-564-PK-002 Approximately forty arns away Captain"  
  
"Plot course for intercept. I am on my way." Bialar looked at the empty monitor. "So Moya I hope you enjoyed your few days of freedom."  
  
  
Tauvo's Attendant   
This was John's big day. He was allowed go out on his own. Devon stood at the doors of his operating theater rattling off a number of do's and don'ts. A quick "Yes mother!" from John silenced him and he opened the door and stepped out of John's way. John walked through the corridors of the huge command carrier. No one gave him a second glance and he smiled to himself. If they only knew.   
  
He stepped up onto the transport pad. A Tech was standing with her back to him. He walked past her to the lock and placed his hand in it. It confirmed who he was. "Command level two please." John winced as he realized what he said. Please and thank you were precious things among the Peacekeepers. Wasting it on a machine made him stand out. He stepped back from the lock and bumped into the Tech. He turned to face her. He was about to speak.  
  
"I am sorry. Sir please excuse me for my clumsiness." The little blonde averted her eyes from John.  
  
John was about to apologize, but Tauvo's words poured through his head, Apologize to no one of your rank or below. It is a sign of weakness. John stopped himself from speaking. Then again came the nagging feeling. Something is not right with these people.   
  
The transport started to move. He looked at the PK Tech. She was obviously nervous. John stepped back from her and turned away. Why would she be so afraid of me? What does she think I will do to her? He was about to turn and ask her when the transport came to a stop at a maintenance cove. She quickly stepped down off the transport pad, and started to walk quickly away, She stopped in mid stride and looked back at John.   
As she stared at him, her expression took on a stunned look. He felt strange; he knew her but how? John had met very few Peacekeepers on board. Vollis was the only Peacekeeper Tech he had met. As the transport pulled away from the cove, he looked back at her. "Now that was Deja Vu!"  
  
PK Tech Gilina Reyas stood there as the transport disappeared down the corridor. She was filled with a sense of loss.   
  
John walked down the corridor to Tauvo's office. The hatch announced his presence as he entered. Tauvo was reviewing flight data on a holo image at the center of his desk and he stood as John entered, smiling slightly. "So you made it. Have any problems?"  
  
"No. You would like that. My first day on my own, and I get into some deep dram."  
  
"Dren! You frelling human, if your going to curse at least make an attempt at saying it correctly." They both laughed.  
  
"I was heading down to the galley for a bite, want to come?"  
  
"No, I have too much work. I know. Why don't you eat here. Once I finish with this dren we can take out a prowler and start you on flight training."  
  
A smile grew across John's face. "You have a deal." John had been looking forward to going out in a prowler since he had seen them in the data spools.  
  
Tauvo called into the air. "Enra come here."  
  
"What's an Enr..." John's voice trailed off as a beautiful woman entered from Tauvo's adjoining suite. She had the most haunting green eyes. They seemed to have no pupils. John noticed something else. She walked as if she was doing so in slow motion.  
  
Tauvo turned to her and spoke very slowly. "This is Jon Cryton, Enra. He will be joining me for mid day meal, please make the arrangements." She bowed her head obediently to Tauvo then turned to John and bowed again. She straightened long enough for John to notice that she seemed quite out of it, like a zombie. He didn't know what she was on but she was obviously stoned out of her mind. She turned and headed back into Tauvo's quarters.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" John was stunned. He thought he was going to need to explore the ship to get to the truth about the PK and here it was staring him in the face. His stomach turned.  
  
"Enra is my Attendant." He smiled at John's odd reaction.  
  
John looked at Tauvo. "What's an Attendant?"  
  
"She tends to my needs, Jon. I received her as a gift when I secured the spaceport above her world in a military campaign for the Hynerian Empire."  
  
John's mind had a hard time understanding what Tauvo was talking about, but it all pointed to the same thing. John's jaw tightened as he asked each question. "Tauvo is she paid for her service?"  
  
Tauvo smiled more as he tried to help John understand. "No John, she is not a server, she is an attendant."  
  
"Does she do this willingly?" John stared at Tauvo his whole image of whom and what the Peacekeeper were was finally becoming clear. John knew that they had been filling him with half-truths but to have this slave in front of him was a devastating realization for him.  
  
"Yes and No. You see Jon, she was fitted with a control bracelet it makes her completely susceptible to commands and it suppresses her own identity."  
  
John said it slowly as if it would make it less repulsive. "She's a slave? I mean she is your slave?"  
  
Tauvo's smile faded with John's statement, he took a deep breath. "Yes, she was taken as part of the conquest and Annexation of her home world. She is my personal Attendant."  
  
"Call it what you want." John spat out. "She is a slave! You support slavery? "He laughed sarcastically. "What else am I going to find out about the Mighty Peacekeepers that wasn't in the travel brochure?"  
  
Tauvo stood slamming his fist on his desk, "That's enough Jon!"  
  
"Yes it is Tauvo." John walked back towards the door. "I just lost my appetite. If you will excuse me, Commander Crais." John turned and exited Tauvo's office.   
  
John stood at the base of a transport pad waiting for a transport. His mind raced, What had he fallen into. He had never felt so alone than at that moment. He knew that they had been hiding something, but he regarded Tauvo as a friend. How could John have been so wrong? The sickening feeling in his stomach grew stronger. Yeah Dad, those rattles are a killer and I seem to be getting them a lot lately! John said aloud, as if his father could hear him. He thought he had been alone until he heard the voice from the adjoining corridor.  
  
"Calm down Jon, or you could end up like Enra." Devon stepped out from around the corner.  
  
"Devon! How did you know?" John realized he was bugged. They would never let him go out on his own. "You are so stupid John!" he said and the anger that John felt swelled as Devon approached.   
  
"Walk with me Jon." Devon smiled slightly.  
  
"What is going on Devon?"   
  
"Walk with me. We will not be monitored if we walk." He started slowly down the long corridor that ran next to the transport. "You and I are very much alike John Crichton."   
  
"Yeah sure. You beamed down to observe all this for the United Federation of Planets, right!"  
  
"You say the most perplexing things sometimes John." Devon chuckled. "Bialar Crais saved me over ten cycles ago. His transport crashed near the base I was stationed at." His smile grew. "I saved his life; he rewarded me by making me his personal Physician." He stopped walking and turned to John. "I was a Medical Attendant at that base John." Devon's face seemed to darken as the normally present smile disappeared. "I was what you called a slave."  
  
"What! I don't understand...?" John's anger turned to sadness as he talked to Devon.  
  
"Do you know my friend that I was ready to terminate you?" Devon smiled slightly. "It was Tauvo and Bialar who wished you saved. They have given you your life now, it is up to you to keep it." He looked down the corridor. Devon started walking again.  
  
John was shocked by Devon's candor. "What are you saying? I should play along with all this?"  
  
He looked away from John. "Yes and more. You must show them you are willing to follow them. That you are loyal to Bialar." He looked back at John with a sly expression. "For now."   
  
"Why should I Devon? I mean this is wrong."  
  
"They will give you what you want Jon." He looked around to see if they were being watched. "You just have to play their game."  
  
"The Peacekeepers know more of wormholes then they are telling you." Devon turned cold. "It's your choice. You have been given a gift, Jon. You need all the friends you can get. Alternatively, you could act as you did with Tauvo. I will guarantee that you will end up like Enra. It is up to you."  
  
They walked in silence for a while. John knew that to survive, he would have to do what Devon suggested. He had started to like these people and that is what bothered him the most. He would play their game for now. He stopped walking. "Devon I will follow your suggestion. However, I have a question for you. If Captain Crais asked you to terminate me tomorrow, would you?"  
  
When Devon moved close to John his face was like stone. "In a microt, Jon. Never forget that."   
  
John felt a sense of hopelessness and fear weld in him. He had to break Devon's icy stare.  
  
Devon sensed John's fear and understood it all too well. He cleared his throat "Jon, Tauvo is whom you can trust. Tauvo is like no other on board; he is your best ally. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few things to do." Devon turned down the corridor. He turned back to John. "I would suggest you get rid of that Lieutenants bar Jon." Devon pointed from John's arm to Devon's ear and smiled. "That's how I know."  
  
It took John a second to realize what Devon was talking about. The rank bar on his wrist was the bug. He pulled it off and tossed it onto the coils of the transport tracks. He turned back to thank Devon but he was gone.  
  
  
Recapture   
John sat at the bench in his makeshift lab. He was trying to formulate a plan. He was way over his head, but Devon was right. It's time to sink or swim. He looked down at the replicated motherboard for the Farscape 1 flight system. He tried to start working a number of times but had found he could not concentrate. The door to the lab opened and Tauvo entered. John stood at his entrance. "I wish to apologize for my actions eirlier Commander." He looked to the floor as he spoke. "It is not my place to judge you or your culture. I acted inappropriately."  
  
Tauvo leaned back against one of the make shift benches. He grinned ear to ear. "Are you done Jon?"  
  
"Ya - Yes sir." He still could look up at his friend.  
  
"I have never heard such a pile of dren in all my life." Tauvo started to laugh.   
  
John looked up at him stunned; he could not understand Tauvo reaction.   
  
"Let me ask you something Jon. I take it slavery is unheard of on your world?  
  
"No! Not at all." John turned away. "I mean there are all different types of slavery. We in the United States use to have slaves. But that was a long time ago." Tauvo watched as John picked his words carefully. There are places on my world where people are suppressed. They are told what to think and what to do. So to answer your question, no slavery is still quite prevalent on earth. It's just a different type of slavery. I guess after all that you showed me of the Peacekeepers, it just came as a surprise.  
  
"Jon you still don't approve of the practice correct."  
  
John became more uncomfortable. "No you do as you please I can not be your judge."  
  
Tauvo smile faded from his face. "Stop it Jon, tell me the truth!"  
  
John looked at the floor again. He could understand what Tauvo wanted him to say. His mind raced trying to figure a way out of this odd interrogation. "I don't understa..."  
  
"Speak your mind."  
  
"No. I don't approve." John choked on the words as he spoke them.  
  
Tauvo stood from the table. "Good." He took a deep breath. "You are to be honest with me Jon. I will not stand for you trying to conform for me. Save that for Bialar and Teeg. "Tauvo laughed slightly." Has anyone ever told you -- you are a lousy liar?   
  
"Yeah. My Dad."  
  
"He is a wise man. Now I am going to be honest with you." Tauvo slapped John on the back and headed for the door to the lab. "Come with me, we are going on a little trip." The two men headed for the central corridor. It was flanked on both sides by transport track. It ran the entire length of the command carrier and they walked three quarters of the way to the rear of the huge ship. They came to a small access port and descended to a low ceiling corridor. They continued to walk.  
  
Where are we going anyway?  
  
"I told you I have something to show you."   
  
As they continued to walk, they would see a Tech from time to time as they scurried past them, eyes always averted to the ground, as if afraid they might catch something from John or Tauvo. That strange action reminded John about something Jessib said to him. "Hey what did Jessib mean about that irreparably contaminated business?  
  
Tauvo stopped walking and looked back down the long dark corridor. He spoke softly " We live and die as Peacekeepers. We follow the word of the Decca. If it is determined that you have been exposed to Alien influence you can be considered irreparably contaminated. You will be court marshaled and then retired. This should give you an idea of how dangerous it is for us to try and save you."  
  
John could not speak. This added to his suspicions about the Pk. They are Xenophobes; not the type I would want policing my neighborhood. "So then why take such a big chance on me?"  
  
"I had to Jon. I would be dead if it wasn't for you." Tauvo looked back over his shoulder again.  
  
John felt the familiar wave for sadness he had felt before. It dug at his stomach. He wished he was home again, as the recurrant voice in the back of head spoke again. 'You don't belong here.'   
  
"Come, we are almost there."  
  
"So what is this great secret you want to show me."   
  
"Don't you ever get tired Jon?"  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
"That incessant talking?"  
  
"Sorry..." They walked what John estimated to be a kilometer. The sound of the Hetch drive echoed all around them. They finally arrived at the large pressure door and Tauvo placed his hand in the genscan. The huge locks released on the pressure doors and they slid back then rose to the ceiling revealing the chamber beyond. The lights came on in the center of the room was a spacecraft. The two men entered and the doors closed behind them.  
  
"Welcome, to my little secret. This is a PAC AD-85 a Planetary Assault Craft." Tauvo walked up and patted it gently. "I have been working on her for almost three cycles. She is almost done." Tauvo smiled proudly at John.  
  
"Jesus Tauvo! You built this? But this is Tech shit! Like what I did to build Farscape 1."  
  
"Yes! I have collected the parts from the recyclers and from a few friends."  
  
"Vollis!" John grinned.  
  
"Sometimes you surprise me Human."  
  
"But I thought you said that only Techs are suppose to do Tech work. I mean won't they court marshal you for Tech work?"  
  
The smile drained from Tauvo's face." No worse, I would be demoded and my family disgraced."  
  
"You mean Bialar could lose his command over your actions?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"So why do you? Never mind... Look why tell me?"  
  
"I give her to you, Jon. If you can develop a way to go home you will need a ship."  
  
John walked past Tauvo. The arrow shaped craft was about twice the size of the Farscape 1 module. "I don't know what to say Tauvo." For the first time, John felt as if there were a glimmer of hope that he might be able to return to Earth. "Thank you."  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of the general quarters Claxton. Tauvo looked at John. "General quarters; something big's going on." Tauvo carefully sealed the doors to his workshop and they ran back up to the nearest transport pad level. Tauvo allowed John to come with him to command as long as John promised to keep his mouth shut. Tauvo knew it was a mistake but he didn't have time to get him back to Devon's.  
  
Tauvo and John entered the Command Hub. They stood out of the way. Bialar was at the center of the huge command and Teeg was station just behind him at the primary overseer's console.  
  
Teeg grinned slightly as she spoke. "Tracking locked Captain. We have her." The command carrier approached the unknowing Leviathen from a lower orbit, the curvature eclipsing their approach.  
  
"Put her on main viewer." Crais ordered as the forward half of the command hub filled with the image of the Leviathan.  
  
"What the hell is that?" John spoke under his breath not expecting Tauvo to answer.  
  
"It's a Leviathan John. A Biomechanoid ship."  
  
"Biomechanoid?" John tore his eyes away from the strange vessel and looked at Tauvo as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "You mean it's alive?"  
  
Tauvo move forward away form the nearest station. He did not want the others to hear John comments. "Yes!" Tauvo hissed. "Now be silent!"  
  
John looked back at the main viewer. He felt a strange longing as he looked at the mighty ship. His brain was in overdrive with questions about the craft.   
  
"They haven't spotted us."   
  
"Standard approach valka decca four. Lieutenant Teeg. Lieutenant Mace Charge Frag cannons." The Command Carrier ascended from the lower orbit towards the fleeing Leviathan   
  
Bialar looked back at Teeg. "Are we too late?   
  
Teeg was scanning the ship. "If they have refueled then we have no chance of stopping them."  
  
"How can they escape? I thought nothing was faster than a Command Carrier?" John looked back at Tauvo.   
  
"They have the ability to Starburst!" Bialar said without looking back at John. John was surprised that Bialar could hear Johns question.  
  
"Starburst is a dimensional passage that they can travel incredible distances through. Hetch drives can distort space-time. They allow us to travel faster than the speed of Light. But these things, these creatures can cut through space-time instantaneously."   
  
"They have broken orbit Captain!"   
  
"Attack vector Decca three Lieutenant Mace." Bialar turned to John. "You my stay but you will be silent." Bialar shot Tauvo an angry look.   
  
Captain Bialar Crais looked at his first officer and smiled. "Lieutenant Teeg, fire at will!" The Frag cannons began to glow as the anti particle collected in the firing chamber. As each Frag cannon fired, their recoil could be felt throughout the ship.  
  
John had that same feeling again; flashes of knowledge. He knew what came next. The ship's hull would charge with energy, a blue distortion would open in front of it, and the ship would pass through, Starburst! That's it! He moved up next to Bialar. "Captain Crais, Stop trying to hit the Leviathan. "   
  
"What? I have no time for this, Tauvo get him off the Command Hub."  
  
Tauvo moved up next to John and motioned him towards the door. "Wait! Listen to me Captain Crais! Aim for the portal that she develops. Fire your Frag cannons at the distortion as it forms in front of the ship. It must be at least twice the size of the Leviathan itself." He looked at Tauvo then back at Crais.   
  
Bialar stood there looking at John. A suspicious feeling grabbed Bialar deep in his stomach. "Commander Teeg, will we be with in range before they starburst?"  
  
"No Captain, we are reading an energy spike. They are preparing to Starburst." Tauvo moved in front of John. "What do you have to lose my brother?"  
  
***  
  
Moya strained as she readied for starburst. D'Argo stood at the central control port of the command tier trying to dodge the Frag cannon fire that flew past them. "Are we ready Pilot?" D'Argo winced as the energy sphere Frag pulse past Moya.   
  
"She needs more time."   
  
Zhaan moved next to D'Argo. "Pilot we have no time. We either starburst now or die."  
  
"Moya will try... Hang on this will be rough." Pilot yelled as they felt the start of starburst.   
  
The talons closed together at the rear of the Leviathen. Energy arched between them the talons separated and long arks of energy jumped between them. A pale blue distortion appeared ahead of the Moya. It's skin irritated with energy that flowed from the talons to the nose  
  
***  
"Redirect Frag cannons at that distortion and fire!" Crais yelled.  
  
The two pulses raced past Moya. The first missed the distortion; the second struck the rim of the energy wall. They all watched from the command hub as the opening collapsed in on itself. The Leviathan struck the remnants of the energy conduit. Moya was not going anywhere.  
  
"Nice job Lieutenant Cryton." Tauvo smiled at John.  
  
"Like shooting fish in a barrel." John grinned, but as he watched the damaged Leviathan spin slowly off its original course, he was struck by the gravity of his actions. What have I done? The excitement of the moment was smothered by wave after wave of regret.   
  
"The crowning glory for all!" Crais said quietly as he turned from the main viewer. He said nothing else as he looked at John. The fear in his eyes spoke volumes. How did you know to do that Alien? Bialar quickly turned back to face the main viewer.  
  
The color drained from John's face. "If you will excuse me Captain." He bowed slightly and headed for the exit.   
  
Bialar conducted the capture of the Leviathan. First, the carrier fired Clorium torpedoes deep into its hull. Once the beast was sedated, they would send a boarding party to control the pilot and collect the prisoners. The recapture of the beast was soured by his thoughts of the Alien. What are you Crichton? Why are you here? How did you know how to stop the Leviathen?"  
  
John moved quickly down the passageway looking for a recycle room. His hands were cold and clammy his head was swimming. He turned down a small access way and stopped, lowering his head trying to keep for passing out. He held onto the wall as if the ship was swaying and proceeded to lose his breakfast and lunch. He stood slowly looking to see if he was being observed and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I'm sorry Moya! Oh God I'm sorry!" he whispered, as though she could hear him. Once John calmed down, he headed for his quarters. He tried to comprehend all that was going on in his head. It was as if he should be on that strange ship. He found just the thought of being on it - on her - Moya -- was almost comforting to him. What is going on?   
  
Aeryn Sun   
The command carrier slowly made its way back to the convoy, the Leviathan locked tightly to its midsection. Techs slowly assembled a new control collar on it. They could maintain a speed of Hetch 2 with the sedated Leviathan attached. It would be three-weeks before they would reach the Mordin and the rest of the prison transports. Life on board the command carrier returned to its daily routine.  
  
Tauvo and John headed for the mess hall. Tauvo was trying to explain a very bad joke to John and he was only half listening when he saw her. He stopped cold. His mind filled with flashes of images. John saw himself with her on Earth; they were being chased. They were in... What the... Then he saw the cottage in Sydney; it was raining.  
  
"Aeryn?" He whispered.   
  
Tauvo stopped and looked at him "Jon... Jon!" He followed John's stare. Officer Aeryn Sun was across the access way walking in the opposite direction. Tauvo smiled and laughed slightly at John. "Sorry there, John. That piece of tail, Leviathen Cryton, is off limits to slugs like you and me. She's pure breed. I would give up while you still have your minvox intact." He slapped John on the back.   
  
John grabbed Tauvo by his jacket. "Who is she, Tauvo? I need to talk to her. Now!"   
  
Tauvo shoved John against the wall and stepped back, adjusting his jacket. He had a stunned expression on his face. "I don't know what your problem is Lieutenant Cryton. But..." He stopped and the anger faded from his face. "What's going on?"   
  
John looked down at the floor. "I don't know Tauvo. I just keep getting this feeling that I don't belong here." He looked down the hall as Aeryn turned the corner and was gone. "I can't explain it but something is not right." He turned back to Tauvo. Close your mouth John before you get yourself into more trouble. "I'm sorry Tauvo. Please excuse the outburst."  
  
Aeryn would not react in front of them, especially in front of the Captain's brother. She waited until she rounded the corner of the next access way, where she stopped and placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. She felt confined, trapped. She tried to clear her mind. She did not know who he was, or why she felt she should. She didn't want to know, it would only get in the way. She started walking again, let it go! She demanded of herself. You need to be focused for the examination.   
  
She waited in line with the other applicants. The physical examination for Commando training would be her final test. If all went well and she got final approval by Captain Crais, Aeryn would be on a transport within forty arns.  
  
In His Best Interest  
Doctor Devon Tarf walked slowly down the corridor to Bialar's office. He was tired, having spent the day repairing the damage that always accompanied Commando Training Examination. He walked into Bialar's office and dropped the transparencies of the applicants that past the examination in front of Bialar.   
  
Bialar looked up slowly from his work. "So Devon how did we do?"  
  
"Sixteen past out of seventy-two. We had a number of injuries, only two fatalities. I would say it is a good crop this cycle."  
  
"You look like you could use a drink."  
  
"I could use more than one." Devon smiled at his old friend. He walked over to the shelf and poured a glass of phellip nectar. "What's wrong Bialar? You don't seem your fiery self lately?"  
  
Crais sat back in his chair. "Devon what do we really know of this Alien?"  
  
"What Alien?" he looked up from his drink.  
  
"Cryton!" Crais barked.  
  
"Well... We know he good at stopping Leviathan." He smiled slightly, raising his drink to Crais.  
  
"So you heard?" He stared into the far corner of his office.  
  
"The entire ship is talking about it." He stopped and looked at his old friend. "Bialar what's wrong?"  
  
"I am worried Devon." He took a deep breath. "I am worried at the influence Cryton is having on Tauvo." He stood and walked around his desk and stopped in front of Devon.  
  
"I welcomed him like a brother. I gave him free rein of my ship." Crais started to pace in front of Devon. "I had a counterfeit Identchip produced for him. I had Tauvo teach him our ways. And for what!" His voice boomed. "For him to contaminate my brother with his Alien ideas. No this has to stop."   
  
Devon walked over to the sitting area and sat down. "What are going to do, have him spaced?" He smiled slightly at Bialar. "Or better yet, send him to one of those filthy research bases out in the uncharted territories?"  
  
"Careful my friend. Remember I plucked you from one of those atrocities. I can always send you back!"  
  
"Yes Captain!" Devon stiffened. "I told you in my report. He has no value to us. His Technology is archaic; his physical ability is poor and his mental ability is pitiful. He is no threat, Bialar."  
  
"And yet he stopped an escaping Leviathan today." Crais looked at his old friend. "No, I don't want Tauvo exposed to him any longer."  
  
Devon put his drink down. "I don't suppose Tauvo has any say in this."  
  
"No I will assign someone else to take over tutoring duties." Crais return to his desk. He dug through the transparencies Devon had brought. "A truly loyal Peacekeeper soldier, someone who could not be swayed by this strange Alien. "Someone I can trust." He found what he was looking for and handed the request for Commando training to Devon.  
  
He read the evaluation. "Impressive, but do you think that officer Sun will want to become Jon Cryton's teacher?  
  
Bialar sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Frankly Devon, I don't care I just want to keep Tauvo safe."  
  
Devon looked at Crais for a long time. "I want you to consider one final thing Bialar. I have never seen Tauvo so at ease, as he has been with Jon. I think you should consider what is in his best interests."  
  
Fire shot though Crais's eyes and he stood slowly. "A day does not go by that I do not consider my brother's best interests Devon!" He turned away from Devon. "Dismissed!"  
  
Devon turned towards the door. "Yes Captain Crais!" Devon walked out into the corridor the door closed behind him. He knew Bialar was making a mistake and he hoped Bialar would not regret his decision.  
  
  
A Command of his own   
John returned late from his research. Tauvo would not explain what happened but he knew that it had something to do with him. They were close to completing the CPU Emulator, and he was concerned about giving them the data that was held in the drives of the flight computer.  
John found the box on end of his bed. On top of it was a new Identchip. He walked over to the reader on the wall and swiped the Identchip though the reader.   
  
  
Lieutenant Jon Cryton, Special Operations of the Ravstar Regiment.   
Congratulation on promotion to rank of Captain.   
Orders of transfer encoded Decca 001   
Please report to Captain Crais for assignment at Mark 07.75.5632  
Captain Bialar Crais 0119-009-1113  
  
  
"What the hell! Transfer? What is going on?" As if waiting for that queue, Devon appeared at the entrance to Johns cell.   
  
"Well Jon. I will hand it to you. You fit in a little too well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bialar is suspicious of you He doesn't want Tauvo under your Alien influences anymore." Devon chuckled slightly as he spoke. "From what I understand you will be getting a new teacher and your research will be transferred to your new ship."  
  
"Look doc, what are you talking about? New ship?"  
  
"Open the box."  
  
"John opened the box in it was a red and black uniform. "Devon I don't understand."  
  
"You will tomorrow." He turned and left the doorway.  
  
"No! No you don't Devon! No Houdini act this time!" John dropped the uniform and sprinted out into the operating theater. As usual, Devon was gone. "How does he do that?" John headed for the outer doors of the operating theater. He walked up to them but they would not open. "Locked... Shit!" John walked back to his cell. So much for getting out of here tonight.  
  
***  
Aeryn woke from a restless sleep cycle. She had had the dren kick out of her during the examination. She moved slowly form her bunk and looked at her locker. There was a box with a new Identchip on top of it and she felt her stomach turn. She snatched up the chip and ran to the reader on the wall, swiping it though the reader.   
  
Officer Aeryn Sun, Icarian Company of the Pleisar Regiment.   
Data has been Coded Decca 001  
Please report to Captain Crais for assignment at Mark 07.50.5632  
Captain Bialar Crais 0119-009-1113  
  
Aeryn knew there was something wrong. This was not standard procedure. She hated it when things didn't go by the book. She walked over to the box and removed the cover. Inside was a Lieutenant Commanders uniform, the type worn on small ships. "What the frell!" The knot in her stomach tightened.  
  
***  
He slept poorly that night, images of Aeryn and the Leviathan filling his dreams. He thought he heard a voice; it was that of a little girl, calling him. Twice the dream was strong enough to wake him. The next morning he woke, got cleaned up and put on the new uniform. He fitted it and headed out into the operating theater. Devon was nowhere to be seen. He headed towards the outer doors and as he approached, the large door opened. "What a surprise!" John turned back to the theater. "The least you could do Tarf, is wish me luck. " John stood there for a moment. He turned and started down the corridor. From the shadows of the operating theater, Devon emerged. " Good luck my friend."   
  
  
Restoration by Karl W.   
Part Three: Checks and Balances   
Spoiler: Premiere, A Human Reaction and Nerve   
Summary: Through the actions of Bialar Crais, the seeds of Restoration begin.  
  
Note: I wish to thank Browny of the great (Browny's Farscape Page) for her input and help. I would also like to thank Firefly and Quiltlady for tedious task of Beta-ing my story.   
  
For the Glory of All!  
Aeryn Walked down the long corridor to the Captains office. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She placed her hand in the genscaner outside the Captain's office as the door opened the last bit of moisture in her mouth evaporated. She walked through the door and stood at attention sitting on his throne chair was Captain Crais.  
  
"Welcome Officer Sun right on time." Aeryn saw through the fake smile on his face. She could not understand the feelings that arose in her. She had always felt at home here. But suddenly being in Bialar's presence scared her. All she wanted was to escape. To get as far from him as possible these thoughts betrayed her training. She struggled to keep control.   
  
"I have a special assignment for you Officer Sun, excuse me Commander Sun. An old friend of mine Admiral Alious Cryton of High Command who I had owed a number of favors to has called them in all at once." Crais tried to act as frustrated as possible. "You see Commander his son Jon was injured in the rebellion on Delvian sixteen weekens ago. He suffered server head trauma. The medics were to terminate him but you know the pull officers have from High Command. He was saved but it appears he has irreversible brain damage making rehabilitation very difficult. Admiral Cryton asked me to oversee his training. I had assigned my brother to the task he has done an adequate job but to be truthful. Crais stood and walked around his desk to seem as ernist as possible. I don't believe a bit of it. I think Jon Cryton is a spy form High command. " He watched as Aeryn gave him a question glance. "A question commander?"  
  
"How do you know he's a spy?"  
  
"I don't, that's why you are here. I have reassigned Tauvo to fighter duty and you will take his place in Jon's rehabilitation."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You were the highest scoring applicant this cycle you are most suited for the job." He walked back to his desk. I have made my decision Commander. Do you have any other questions Commander Sun?  
  
"No sir, I live to serve."  
  
"Good. If you do well Commander, you will get your crack at commando training. And more!" He smiled, as he was about to tell more when...  
  
John stormed into Bialars office. "What the Hel...Frell is going on Captain!" He looked around when he realized the Captain was not alone. He turned slowly. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he saw her. He could almost feel her presents in the room.  
"Aeryn!" He said lightly.  
  
She refused to react. However, Aeryn head jerked slightly as that feeling of familiarity came over her.   
  
"Captain Cryton! This is not how I expect you to act in front of your new first." Bialar enjoyed John's displeasure over his assignment.  
  
"My first?" John looked back at Bialar. "Look Captain Crais I don't understand? What is the meaning of all this?  
  
His question was interrupted as Tauvo entered Bialars office he was about to speak when he noticed that His brother was far from alone.  
  
"Will you excuse us a moment Commander Sun." Bialar stood from his desk and looked at Tauvo with an angered glair. "Tauvo I will speak to you as well."  
  
"Yes Captain." Aeryn walked to the door, she looked back at John. He turned and looked at her again. An image of her being stabbed flashed in his mind. The image was so vivid that John shuttered.  
  
He broke his stair as she walked from the office. The door closed behind her. John looked back a Bialar. "What have I done? Why are you transferring me?"  
  
"Bialar what game is this I just went by the lab and it has been cleaned out."  
  
"Yes, Tauvo and you should have found your new orders already, I will check with Teeg on what happened to them." He smiled at his brother he could not explain the joy he found controlling these peoples lives. "All your research Jon is being moved to your new ship. " He smiled sarcastically at John. "And as for you my brother you will return to you assault wing."  
  
"Bialar Why? What the..."  
  
"That enough Tauvo you are dismissed!  
  
"No, Not until I get some frelling answers!" Tauvo's exploded back to Bialar.   
  
Bialar was shocked at Tauvo's emotional outburst. He looked at his brother for a long time before speaking. "Tauvo you will do as I say or I will forget my promise to you. Bialar stepped back towards John. "Do you understand Tauvo?"  
  
"You wouldn't... YOU! Already gave me your word!" Tauvo looked at John then back at his brother.  
  
Bialar smiled sickly at Tauvo he had won... Again! "Dismissed Commander Crais."  
  
"Hey, will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" He looked at Tauvo who could not look up at John.   
  
Tauvo turned and started to leave. He stopped at the hatch and looked back. "I am sorry Jon, good luck to you." He exited Bialars office with a hatred for his brother he had never felt before.  
  
"Bialar Why?" John spoke in a quite even tone.  
  
Bialar walked back to his desk, it was time for the truth. "Cryton I don't trust you. I can't explain it you are dangerous." He smiled sickly at John the defeat of Tauvo seemed to empower Bialar more. "I will allow you to continue your research on getting home, but not here. I am giving you Moya. Commander Sun will run the ship you can sit back and work on a way to get yourself home. As long as you transmit progress reports on a regular basis you will be free to do as you please." He looked away from John. "You know I could have killed you at any time." He looked back to see John's expression. " But I gave my word to Tauvo to save you. Well I have done that."  
  
John was not all that surprised by what Bialar said but he could understand what he had done to get this reaction form him. He had to clear his throat. "I still don't under stand. Why? What have I done?"  
  
Bialar smiled at John. "For the Glory of All! You really don't know do you?" He laughed sickly. " You have been a bad influence on my brother Jon. Don't you see! You have contaminated him with you alien ideas. I will not stand for this I have worked to hard making him who he is for some alien to come along and frell it up! Bialar hit the com. Commander Sun come back in please."  
  
Aeryn walked in eyes forward looking at the wall behind Bialars desk. Bialar stood and picked up a transparency. "I transfer the command of the Leviathen Moya to the control of Captain Jon Cryton. Congratulations!" Bialar smiled, as he was about to be free of this alien, so he thought. "Here are you official transfer documents. The command carrier will be leaving shortly it would appear that we have lost communication with the Morden once Moya is ready you will follow. We will rondiview at 090-009-234. Your crew is waiting for you on Hangar 127. I would suggest you pack your things you don't have much time. Dismissed!"  
  
Aeryn turned and exited Bialars office John stopped at the doorway. He did not look back at the Captain. "How do you know I wont tell anyone my dirty little secret Bialar?  
  
Bialar sat back in his chair. "Because John Crichton of the planet Earth. You would only destroy any chance at getting home." His smile widened." Nevertheless, you bring up a good point if I don't get useful information from you wormhole research. I know a number of facilities that can extracted the information from you physically. Dismissed!"  
Bialars words triggered an image of the chair. It was a hellish image and John stumbled out of Bialars office. That flash of memory dissolved away. John made his way back to his quarters. Waiting there was Devon Tarf.  
  
Hangar 127  
John walked past Devon without speaking to him. He could not even make eye contact with him. John walked into his cell and collect the few belongings he had. Devon stood in the doorway. "I suppose you'll be cutting that thing off?"  
John looked up from his belongings at Devon. "What?"  
  
"Your Talus. (pony tail) Now that you have command of your own you don't need to show Bialar any respect." John had started growing the ponytail a suggestion of Devon's, as a sign of respect and appreciation for all that the Captain Crais had done for him.  
  
"No Devon I think I'll keep it. I still owe that whack job my life. "  
  
"A Whack Job?" Devon looked at John questioningly.  
  
"Ya, you know Devon, Wacko, Psychopath, Crazy look in the fuckin mirror if you need a translation!"  
  
Devon walked into John's cell. "Jon I am sorry. You have to understand in my position... I could not tell you anything."   
  
John turned and faced Devon. "Don't give me that crap! You are a man Devon, not some subservient slave! Speak your mind!" He turned back to the small bag he was packing. "Sooner or later your gonna have to have some balls."   
  
"This is why you are being sent away, Jon. It's these ideas of yours, they're dangerous. Don't you see." Devon looked down at the floor. "No, you can't see..."   
  
"What I see Devon, is a man afraid of tasting freedom because once he does he knows he can never go back!" With those words Devon walked from the cell. He stopped briefly to say something but he seemed not to have the will.  
  
John collected his things he walked out into the operating theater. He paused briefly at Devon's desk. He pulled the IASA logo from his pocket he had gotten off the reminance of his flight suit. He placed the patch onto Devon's desk. "Good bye Devon." He walked out of the operating theater with out looking back.  
  
Quietly in the shadows of the huge room Devon Tarf stood. With a heavy hart he walked to his desk and picked up the alien artifact. He had not felt sadness like this in as long as he could remember. " I am sorry Jon."   
  
The Marauder sat on floor of the hangar. Big squat looking thing with none of the style of the Prowlers. From what information John was given, this ugly little beast was the backbone of the Peacekeeper arsenal. They were being given one for Moya. John had hoped to get a couple of Prowlers but the reacquisition was for only one marauder. He had fallen in love with the Prowler the first time Tauvo brought him out in one. He had wanted to try solo but Tauvo was always worried that it would draw attention to him.  
  
Standing in front of Marauder was his crew, three solders and one tech. As he approached, they came to attention. From half the flight deck away, John could tell that none of them was happy to be there.  
  
Commander Sun stood in front of them.  
  
"Are we ready Commander?"  
  
"Yes Captain." She would not make eye contact with John no matter how John tried. "Allow me to introduce you to our crew." She turned her back to John and moved back to the line. "Captain Cryton this is Lieutenant Dillen Jex."  
  
"Lieutenant." John nodded slightly and moved to the next soldier.  
  
"Captain Cryton this is Lieutenant Makus Trentin."  
  
John approached the soldier. More like approaching a wall; this guy was huge, at least six- eight. John looked back at Aeryn. "Wow some one eat all their vegetables when they were a Kid." His grin fell on the stone like expression of Aeryn. She looked at John puzzled by the comment.  
  
"Lieutenant." John nodded slightly  
  
Aeryn stopped briefly in front of the tech. "This our Tech Captain." Aeryn turned back to the others. "OK load up."  
  
"Excuse Me Commander Sun." John was not surprised by Aeryns actions. He had seen it enough through out the command carrier. "This tech is part of our crew I expect that she is given a proper amount of respect."   
  
Aeryn seemed slightly stunned. "Yes... Captain!"  
  
John turned back to the Tech. "Captain Jon Cryton. Your name is?"  
  
"Marin Rac PK Tech Second Class Biomech support Sir!"  
  
"Welcome Tech Rac." John looked back at Aeryn and the two other grunts they seemed suspicious of John's treatment of the tech. "Are you waiting for something? Move out!" John grinned as they scrambled to the things and headed up the ramp of the Marauder. John slowly walked up the ramp after them. "Yup life is good."  
  
Erp!  
The Marauder circled the beast once then docked into her huge hangar. As John made his way form the flight deck. They stood at attention at the exit ramp waiting to follow their new Captain down the ramp to their new ship. John stood uncomfortable in front of them as he waited for Aeryn to finish shutting down primary systems on the flight deck. John walked down the ramp to the floor of the hangar. He stood there. "One step for a man one giant leap for man kind." The others followed down the ramp and stood in line at the base of the Marauder. Welcome to your new home. John couldn't think of anything else to say. He wished Tauvo were here. At least his approving stare or nods were a help. But here he was alone. "Commander Sun please assign duty cycles."   
  
He watched as she effortlessly took over for him he moved off looking at the cavernous hangar. "Move over Johnah Here comes John Crichton, and what a whale!" A tech approached John as he stood, gawking as Devon called it.   
  
"Excuse me Captain Cryton everything check out. The techs are finished with the repairs. John looked back at the tech. It was Vollis.   
  
"Tech Vollis right?"  
  
The Tech kept his eyes on the floor. "Yes Captain." He looked around at the others; they were busy removing their gear from the marauder. "Tauvo's gift has been stored in Bay 6 your Genscan is the only one that will access it."  
  
"Thank you and thank Tauvo for the gift." He looked back at the others then back at the tech. "Keep a watchful eye out for Tauvo for me."  
  
"Yes sir." He looked up at John. "Good luck on your project." He turned and headed for the remaining Marauder in the hangar.  
  
John moved back to the group unloading the supplies. "Commander Sun, I wish a tour of our new assignment."  
  
She looked up from her colleges. "Captain we need to unpack the..." She hated him, she could understand these feeling they were most distracting. She had to concentrate on what she was going to say. "We need to set up a duty roster and assign quarter."  
  
John smiled at her as he approached. "Excellent we can do that as you show me around. The others can handle the unpacking." He stepped back "Come!" John was in full PK swing at this point. He was about to repute the order as Aeryn stormed past him. The large pressure door opened at their approach.   
  
She did not stop walking "This is maintenance bay 2 the primary access form the Hangar to the ship. We are now on Tier seven, mid section. She walked toward the large pressure door it swung towards her. This access way take us forward to the command and habitations areas of the ship. Down this way takes us to the holding cells.  
  
"Aeryn! Hold it! Aeryn will you slow down. I want to talk to you!" John continued to chase after her. "Commander Sun I order you to stop!" With that, like an obedient dog, Aeryn stopped in mid stride. She struggled to keep her composure to keep from taring this strange man apart. "We need to talk."  
  
"May I speak freely Captain?" She spat as she looked forward.   
  
"Yes Aeryn of course!" John tried to soften his tone.  
  
"You are my commanding officer I will do as you ordered but there is a line. My name is Commander Sun! You and I are not familiar nor will we ever be! You will use the appropriate name do you understand me Captain Cryton?"  
  
John stepped back slightly. "Ya... I get it but your wrong Aer... Commander Sun. I can't explain it but I do know you. I have seen your reactions to me, you have had the same feelings." The anger started to grow in him. He didn't know how to reach her. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try. He could end up in one of the cells below.  
  
"My feelings are my business!" She looked away from him afraid that her eyes would betray her.  
  
"Do not lie to me Commander Sun something is going on here and you know it! He turned to leave down the adjoining tier. He stopped and spun around. "Oh and another thing. Don't take my interest as some form of sexual advances." John started to smile as he spoke. "I'm just trying to figure out what the fuc... frell is going on!" The feeling overpowered him again as he started to laugh. He felt in his soul, they had had arguments like this before.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Aeryn finally looked at him. She felt it too and a small grin started to form on her face. She tried to break his stare, but couldn't. She wanted to run away, she felt exposed in front of this man. A full-blown smile filled her face. It melted away quickly as the worlds left her mouth. "You are not seabacian!" She said in a whisper as flashes of insight burst in her memory.  
  
That comment stole the laughter from John. It was as if he had been kicked in the stomach. He was right; she really did have the same feelings, same flashes of insight. He really wasn't alone in all this. He took a few steps forward.  
  
"Erp! You are form a planet called Erp!"  
  
"That's close enough." John stood there in front of her Uncomfortable and feeling vonerable. John had gambled by trying to get her to open up. It had worked but he was not sure if he could trust her. "How about finishing the tour." They walked silently towards command. John stopped and looked at her. "I think we should keep this to ourselves wouldn't you agree Commander Sun?"  
  
"Yes Captain!" Aeryn felt drained by the emotional experience she still had no idea what it all meant. She quickly realized one thing. She would not mention any of this to Captain Crais in her confidential reports. It would be dangerous for her own career, her own life!  
  
Pilot, Zhaan, D'Argo and Rygel.  
They made there way to the Command tier Aeryn showed him the different stations. She found it strange that he could hold the rank of Captain and have no knowledge of Leviathan mastery. Aeryn pointed to the central station. "The central control station has been fitted with a PK control node. It is the interface to the control collar fit over the forward section of the upper hull. It also administered the nutrients to the Leviathen." Pilot's image appeared.  
John was started by the image. He turned back to Aeryn. "What's that?"  
  
"What?" Aeryn looked at John then back at the holo emitter. "The image is of Moya's Pilot."  
  
"The crab fly's the ship?"   
  
"I am sorry Captain I do not understand?" Aeryn was getting frustrated with John. He was asking so many questions yet he did not listen to a word she was saying. But even with this frustration, she drew comfort from it. How strange.  
  
"Never mind Commander Sun!"  
  
"Pilot I would like to introduce Captain Cryton."  
  
"Hello... What's its name?  
  
"It's a he and he goes by Pilot."  
  
"That's original." He turned back to the holo emitter. "Hello Pilot it is nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes Captain Cryton it is... Nice to meet you as well." The smirk on the strange creature's face told a different story. His image disappeared and left Aeryn and John uncomfortably alone on the Command Tier.  
  
John looked at Aeryn again. "You don't believe your own feelings do you?  
  
She looked at this strange man again. "You are not a spy from High command." She said as more of a statement then a question.  
  
"You tell me?" He smiled back at her.  
  
"No--your no spy." She grinned and bit her lip she knew better then going any further. "Would you like to meet our prisoners, Captain?"  
  
"Yes Aeryn, I would and how about calling me John?" They headed back into the corridor.  
  
"I feel it would be innaproreout." Aeryn stiffened as they walked, she feared the feelings she had. Yet, she feared more what would happen to her if she reported what she knew.   
  
"You are probably right commander. He looked forward as they walked down to the cell tier. "I noticed in the log we are only carrying three prisoners, the ship can hold over two hundred."  
  
"They are political prisoners they are always transported separately form the others."  
  
They rounded the corner to the first Cell. Aeryn turned to the lock display next to the door. "This is prisoner 211-778-990-9330-3390 P'au Zotoh Zhaan Delvian. Killed the leader of her home world. Sentenced to life 09210-9201."  
  
John peered into the cell she stood as Aeryn read her sentence. John stood in amazement at the beautiful blue woman who stood to greet them. John could not help but stair at her. Zhaan moved closer to the door she spoke quietly.  
  
"By the Goddess the dreams were true." She move quickly to the cell door fast enough to startle John. He jumped back as if fearful of being attacked by the exotic creature. "Who are you?" She almost seemed to plead to John.  
  
John looked at Aeryn who seemed unaffected by the outburst. "I... I am Jon... I am Jon Cryton the new Captain of this ship." He felt that disorientation again John tried to hold the PK facade as he spoke. He knew Zhaan as well but he knew better then to let Aeryn know. He was still worried at weather he could trust her. "Let us move on commander."   
  
They arrived at the next active cell. In the center of the cell was a MediBed similar to the one in John's old cell back on the command carrier. "This is prisoner 141-878-222-7123-5657 Ka D'Argo General Unified Luxan Defense Guild. Killed superior officer transferred to seabacian jurisdiction under treaty 1134. Sentenced to life 09210-9209."  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"He was injured in the recapture. It was recommended, that he remain sedated until we reach Work Camps on Dalais  
  
John placed his hand on the lock the door opened. He stepped through the threshold. He looked at the strange alien. He turned slowly to Aeryn. "Wake him!"   
  
"I cannot. Captain. Orders were given by Captain Crais."   
  
"Commander Sun I want him woken up now!" John was surprised by the ease he was able to slip back into his Peacekeeper alter ego.   
  
She stepped through the doorway and approached the tranquilized Luxan. She pressed the plate on the side of the Bed. It will take three to six arns for him to wake.  
  
John did not look up at her. "Good now we have one more guest to check in on." He head out of the Luxan cell Aeryn followed behind him.   
  
  
She locked the door and looked back at the Luxan again. The nervousness in her stomach exponential grew. She knew him. Aeryn walked quickly to catch up with the Captain. "I need to know what is going on? Is this some type of psych test?"   
  
John kept walking. He did not react. He needed to know if he could trust her.   
  
"Jon! What the frell is this about?"  
  
"I don't know what it is!" He stopped but did not look back. "We have to keep it to ourselves until we figure it out." He slowly turned back to face her. For the first time, he had seen true fear in her eyes. "I can't explain it but if Rac, Jex or Trentin find out I know this much we are dead."  
  
"How do you know?" Her voice raised slightly the frustration of not being in control was wearing at her.  
  
"I just do...You're just going to have to trust me." He smiled at her. "I know we can figure out what's going on."  
  
Aeryn learned early in life to put her trust in no one. This betrayed all that she knew yet her instincts told her he was right. "I will tell no one."  
  
"Thank you Aeryn." They reached the last cell. Aeryn moved to the display next to the door. This is prisoner 001-348-200-0092-5701 Rygel the sixteenth Deposed ruler of Hynerian Empire. Transferred to Sebacian jurisdiction under treaty 0012. Sentenced held. 02310-0099.  
  
"That's right my dear thanks to your people and my half wit cousin of mine." Rygel got up from his bed.   
  
John stood there in shock! He remembered the heads lining Bialar office. The frog things were intelligent beings!  
  
"Why have you woken me? I will not stand for this intrusion."  
  
"Quiet!" Aeryn Barked. "This is your new Captain Jon Cryton."  
  
John smiled slightly as all he could do was picture this creature on an episode of Sesame Street as the long lost cousin of Oscar the grouch. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dominar." Commander Sun I think I have seen enough."   
  
As they made there way back to the command tier. A small yellow bug robot appeared in the corridor in front of them. Aeryn explained that Moya was filled with these little repair robots and worked constantly to maintain ships systems. DRD's as she called them were under direct control of Pilot. As they approached it blocked John's path. He stepped to one side it moved to that side he moved to the other side of the corridor it followed him Aeryn smiled. "I don't think he likes you Captain."  
  
"Hey pal what did I do?" He spoke to the little robot that was insistant on blocking John's path.   
  
Lieutenant Jex called over the com. "We are ready to get underway Captain."   
  
"We will be there in a microt! Lieutenant."  
  
Aeryn watch John as he tried to pass the little robot. She got great pleasure from this strange man. "Would you like me to help Captain?"  
  
"No. Why don't you head up to command, I can handle R2D2 Jr. here." Aeryn looked at John strangely obviously the translators microbes couldn't explain the translation. John tried again to move but the little robot didn't want him to go. John grew tired of the little pest. "Get... Out... Of... My... Way!" John kicked the little robot from under his feet. The robot flew across and hit the wall hard. It landed upside down and tried to right itself. John feeling guilty walked over and picked it up. He placed back on the deck. One of its eyestalks was badly damaged. As soon as John let it go it took off down the corridor. "Sorry! Little guy but next time try staying out form under foot!" John headed for the command tier.   
  
  
Log entry: Nineteen Day: 47, Lost in space  
John sat in the galley of the center chamberGrin looking out one of the large Transparency. The stars beyond were so brilliant. The command carrier had moved on arns ago. It was amazing sites to see a ship so large accelerate away. The Enterprise had nothing on a Peacekeeper command carrier. They still had twenty arns before Moya would be ready for her first Starburst.  
  
He looked around the room for the first time he missed his cell in Devon's house of horrors. For that matter, he missed Devon and Tauvo. He tapped the cassette recorder on his chin as he composed his message. "Hey Dad, Look out at the rate I'm going I will be out ranking you by the time I get home. You are now speaking to Captain Jon Cryton of Ravstar regiment. I am speaking to you from my ship the Leviathen Moya. It's alive dad. A living ship! They call it a Biomechaniod. Can you believe that! She has this crab thing called pilot that is symbiotically linked to her. Its Moya's only link to us. We tell pilot, pilot tells Moya. This Biomechanoid technology is not Peacekeeper and it doesn't look naturally evolved some one else designed these creatures. It's just amazing. You should see some of the creatures her to unlike the command carrier. Hey I got to keep this short. I love you and god I miss home. Say hi to DK for me." John stopped the recorder he held it tightly in his hand one of the last vestiges of home. "Dad those rattlers are back with a vengeance!"   
  
  
A little talk with Moya.  
John was restless and rose in the middle of the sleep cycle, dressing quietly in the dark. As he had done during the two previous sleep cycles, John walked the endless corridors of Moya. He felt a strange comfort from walking around this beast. As he walked, he tried in vain to understand the dreams that once more invaded his head as he had tried to sleep. The little girl speaking to him but he could never quite make out what she was saying. He listened to the strange sounds that echoed through Moya. He had never felt so alone in his life. He paused, as the damaged DRD that had attached him on his first day aboard Moya, appeared in the corridor. It came to a stop in front of him. Its one operating eyestalk stared at the Peacekeeper Captain.  
  
John crouched down in front of the little machine. "Hey little guy, sorry about the eye." The little machine didn't react to John's statement. He stood and started to walk past it but it moved to block its path.  
"Look I said I 'm sorry!"  
  
However, the little DRD continued to block his path. "I get it. You don't want me going down that way. OK pal you win." John headed back to tier six and his quarters but as he rounded the next passageway, he found our more DRD's were blocking his way. "OK what's going on guys?" They moved towards him. John was beginning to get alarmed he called Aeryn on his com. There was no response. He tried Rac, Jex and finally, Trentin. "Nothing! Damn! OK Captain, what are you going to do now?" He looked down the tier beyond the DRD's and he thought about just jumping over them. He could easily outrun them. Then that feeling again, John Knew. "Follow them. OK guys take me to your leader."   
  
They directed him down the adjoining tier. He had never been here before but like with everything on Moya, it was familiar. John and his escorting DRD's came to stop in front of a huge pressure door. John stood there for a minute. "OK now what?" With those words, the huge door rotated opened. The DRD's passed John and entered the large chamber. As he peered in to the huge room, its name slipped from his lips. "Pilots Den!"  
  
"Welcome Captain Cryton. Please come in. "  
  
"Thank you Pilot. So I take it you wanted to see me?" John looked down at the DRD's. "In the future might I suggest you use the coms like everyone else on board."  
  
"Yes of course Captain Cryton. But I didn't summon you here." The pilot would not look up at John. He knew better to look into the eyes of a Peacekeeper. Although Moya had her own view of who this Captain was, he was not going to listen to her this time.  
  
"If you didn't, then who did?" John looked to the ceiling of the cavernous room. He knew the answer to the question even as he asked it. "Moya..."  
  
"Yes Captain!" Pilot found it humorous; whenever someone spoke of Moya, they always looked to the ceiling as if her presence was hovering above them. If they could only grasp that fact that her presence was all around them. "She wishes to communicate with you."  
  
"But I thought Leviathens could only communicate through their pilots?"  
  
"Yes, that is why she has brought you here." Pilot loved the lie but he knew never to give more information than was needed. They would all live longer that way.  
  
"I see, so what is her message?" John put on his stern PK persona again.  
  
Pilot became nervous. "She says welcome home!"  
  
"What!" A shiver ran up john's spine. "What does she mean by that pilot?" He moved forward, and pilot jerked back in his position all four of his arm raised in front of him as if fearing injury by John.   
  
John was amazed at the pilot's reaction to his movement. "I'm sorry Pilot I don't mean to scare you." He took a step back form the Pilots console. "Look I'm a little new at all this. Please go on."  
  
"She... she says she knows you." Pilot winced slightly, expecting a reaction from the Peacekeeper.  
  
John smiled at the huge being. "Trust me pilot. I have never been on a Leviathan before yesterday."   
  
"She cannot explain." Pilot seemed to be struggling for the right words. "She understands you are alone and very far from home."  
  
"How does she know this Pilot?"  
  
"I am sorry Captain. She cannot explain. If it were up to me, we would not be having this conversation."  
  
John softened his tone as he realized this huge creature was terrified of him; of the Peacekeepers. "It's ok pilot. Look at me." The pilot raised his eyes timidly then looked back down as their eyes met. John laughed slightly. "Look at me!"   
  
The pilot finally looked at John. There was something in the pilot's expression. Pilot spoke aloud what he was saying to Moya. "Yes I do see. You are right, I know him." His head moved back as the glimpse of memories faded. "You are Human not Sebacean!"  
  
John took a step forward. He could see pilot was having the same type of flashes of insight as he had been having since his arrival in this strange universe. "Yes!" John didn't dare break his stare with the pilot, fearful that these flashes of insight would be gone.  
  
"You are looking for a way home."  
  
John moved closer to the pilot's station. He felt the lump in his throat growing with the pilot's statements. Yes!"  
  
"You know us?"  
  
John placed his hands on the console. Just touching it, brought a feeling of familiarity; a feeling of peace; he pushed back the tears. "Yes!" Then he felt it again; the feeling he had to escape. He broke his stare with the pilot.  
  
John and pilot spoke in unison. "We have to escape!"  
  
He looked back up at Pilot. For the first time, he felt a feeling of hope. "We have a lot of work to do." John grinned as he vaulted over the console to be next to the huge creature. Pilot was stunned by his actions. This man was definitely not a Peacekeeper. "We need a plan my friend." With those words, the restoration began.   
  
  
Traitor to the Cause.   
John quietly walked down the corridor; his destination was the command tier. It was Mark 4.0 and the active cycle would not begin for 4 arns He smiled to himself "Hours". During sleep cycle, Lieutenant Trentin would be the only one duty. John entered the command tier. Lieutenant Makus Trentin stood at the overseer console, more like hulked over it. He was huge! Back home he would make the best line backer look like a bunch of wuss's. John marched into the command Tier, causing Trentin to turn and stand at attention.   
  
"At ease Lieutenant."   
  
John felt the hatred in his eyes and understood his anger. Trentin was a soldier; a fighter, stuck on a living ship with no weapons other than the ability to run away. Not something the Peacekeepers were known for. "What is our ETA with the convoy.  
  
Trentin looked down at the consol. "Nine point two arns, Sir."  
  
"Very good Lieutenant," John smiled at the huge soldier. "I understand your frustration on this assignment. But we must all serve the cause."  
  
Pilot's image appeared in the clamshell view. He did not look directly at either of them. "I am detecting an atmospheric leak in maintenance bay four. I have dispatched four DRD's. They have not responded."  
  
"OK pilot, I am on my way." John glanced back at Trentin.   
  
"Excuse me Captain. Decca 341 Protocol states that a lowest ranking personal should investigate dangerous situations before a command officer." Trentin stated.  
  
"True Lieutenant. Very well. I will monitor from here." John smiled as the huge Peacekeeper ran from the command tier. "That's a good little Peacekeeper... Ah big Peacekeeper." He moved to the overseer console. "Ok pilot what do I have to do?"  
  
"First you need to siphon iridescent fluid from the control collar into the forward storage tissue. Blue pad half way then amber tile to the right. The green crystal should turn blue."  
  
Pilot grinned. "Make sure the crystal isn't red. They would note the transfer at next duty cycle."  
  
"It's done, but I don't understand why do you need that stuff? I thought Leviathens were fully contained?"  
  
"They starve us Captain. They store primary supplies in the collar and only administer enough nutrients for emendate use. So if we escaped, we would starve shortly thereafter."  
  
"Nice, real nice."  
  
"Whoever said the Peacekeepers were nice?" Pilot said sarcastically.  
  
He looked up from the console at the image of pilot. "Oh I know a few, Pilot. " He flashed a sad smile.  
  
Pilot was surprised by the human comment. "I see... What do you intend to do with the crew Captain?"  
  
We will have to figure a way to get them off the ship before we leave.   
  
"I could simply expel the atmosphere..."   
  
"No! We will not kill anyone!" He walked over to the viewer. "I will not be responsible for anyone's death. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Captain, Cryton!"  
  
John walked back to the console. "Pilot its John, Ok! Just John."  
  
"Yes Captain!" Pilot's image disappeared from the viewer.  
  
***  
Since that day on the command Hub, Dalthena Mace knew that there was something going on. She had heard the rumors of the Alien spacecraft. And now with this strange newcomer.... No, she could smell something foul and with any luck, she could use it towards her advancement. She had tried to approach the strange visitor one off cycle in the rec but the Captains brother pulled him away before she could get anything from him. She thought back to the time she had seduced Tauvo. How foolish to think I could get anywhere with that man. No she needed an in with the Captain. She had one person standing in her way. Lieutenant Zina Teeg. She would get to the bottom of what was going on, even if it killed her.  
  
"I have one question for you, Zina. Who is Lieutenant Cryton, and what has he to do with what is being stored in Bay13?  
  
Teeg looked around at the tables around them. "I can see you're ambitious, Dalthena." She kept looking around as she spoke. "Why don't you meet me outside Bay 13 at Mark 23. Maybe we can work something out." She smiled at Dalthena. "If we work together we might both get what we want."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Teeg, I will be there." Dalthena smiled as she walked across the galley.  
  
The human was gone but his presence had a lasting effect. She and Bialar had not been together since Crichton's reassignment. She had even tried to speak to Tauvo about it but he refused comment, saying something that burned in her stomach. " You don't get it Zina, Bialars done with you." She would not accept that! Zina had done all she could. It was not her fault that the human was un-trainable. No matter what happened she would not let Mace hurt Bialar. She readied her plan.  
  
Teeg stood at the entrance to bay 13 at Mark 23. Mace walked up to her slowly, her hands suspiciously down by her sides. Mace was up to something.   
  
"Right on time Dalthena. I hope you're not planning anything stupid."  
  
Maces' smile widened. "What do you mean Zina?" With that comment, she raised her pulse gun. "Now I am not leaving till I get the answers I want."  
  
Raising a weapon at a superior officer is punishable by death."  
  
"So is planting an alien among the crew."  
Teeg's reaction betrayed her. There was a leak but where? "I don't understand..."  
  
"Save it for the gullible Captain, Zina. I have plans, and you and he are in my way. Now I want you to open the door and please don't try anything stupid. I don't want to have to explain why you are splattered all over the bulkhead. Her sick smile widened.   
  
Teeg turned slightly to the genscaner on the wall next to the hatch. She placed her hand in the scanner. The monotone voice acknowledged her identity and the door cycled through it's opening sequence. Teeg did not look back at Mace. She knew the smile on her face would give away the little surprise she had in store for Lieutenant Mace. She held onto the service rail for dear life. She had been through enough explosive decompressions in her career to know the force that she and the unexacting Dalthena Mace were about to witness.   
  
The Hatch opened once it receded to the ceiling and the program began. Teeg had disabled the warning beacons, and the floor holding the remnants of Farscape 1 parted, allowing the atmosphere to quickly escape. Teeg fought against the pressure of the escaping atmosphere. She could hear the muffled screams of Mace as she was dragged towards the open floor. Teeg's was losing her own battle as she was slowly being pulled through the hatch into the Bay. She caught a glimpse of Mace as she was carried out through the large opening along with most of the Alien craft. Zina had programmed the outer hatch to open for twenty microts though it now seemed to be an arn. She fought the dropping pressure and her lungs began to burn with every breath. Then silence... The outer doors to Bay 13 had closed and she was left exhausted and fighting to get her breath. The frelling ambitious bitch was gone. Now she had to get out of there before they sent a team to investigate the breach. She walked silently back to her quarters. Zina was quite proud of her accomplishments. Hopefully, someday Bialar would know what she had done for him. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
End of part three.  
  
  
Restoration by Karl W.   
Part Four: Choices  
Spoilers: Premiere, A Human Reaction and Nerve   
Summary: We all must make choices in our lives it makes us who we are.  
  
I would like to thank Firefly and Quiltlady for tedious task of Beta-ing my story.   
  
I will not kill!  
  
John sat on the corner of Pilot's console. Moya was still an arn from their second starburst, which would bring them to the rendezvous point with the prison convoy.  
  
Pilot turned back to face John. "I still believe atmospheric expulsion will be the easiest way to take care of them, Captain." Pilot looked at the human with a questioning stare. Pilot could not understand his reluctance for killing a few Peacekeeper soldiers and prisoners.   
  
"Pilot, I will not kill!" He laughed nervously. " Or through my actions allow ANYONE to be killed. Got It?" John jumped down from the console. "Look, there has to be another way." John paced in front of the giant creature's console. "Once we are back in the convoy, how long till we get to Del Varner?"  
  
"Delaris?" Pilot stated coolly, "The work camps on Delaris will be one starburst from the rendezvous point."  
  
"I will set up a little R an R for the crew on the command carrier."  
  
"R an R Captain?"  
  
"Rest and Relaxation." He grinned at the pilot. "Look, they were all transferred here against their will and I would like them to have a little time to say good bye to their old regiment. Give them a chance to blow off a little steam."  
  
"Steam?"  
  
"Never mind Pilot, trust me. I will make the request to Teeg." John thought of Devon and Tauvo-he was surprised how much he missed them. "She will listen to me..." I hope.  
  
"But do you think they would leave you alone on Moya?"  
  
"No, I will keep Aeryn here." He looked back at the Pilot. His was reaction was predictable. "I know she has to come with us, Pilot. If you would only send for her, you would know as well."  
  
"Moya trusts you, Captain." He looked down slightly ashamed. "I just cannot trust any Peacekeepers."  
  
John moved closer to the console. "I understand, Pilot. But everything I feel tells me she has to come with us."  
  
"And what of the prisoners, Captain?" Pilot raised his head slightly.  
  
"I know the Delvian and the Luxan have to come with us as well. But the Hynerian, I can't explain it." John stared past pilot. "I don't get the same feeling from him. Once we are free we can drop him off at the first planet we come to."  
  
"I am detecting a disturbance in the cell block, Captain. It would appear that General D'Argo has finally woken."  
  
"Well I have been waiting for this. Aeryn says Luxans are a violent warrior race. Do you have any information on him?"  
  
"None -- but on three separate occasions he injured Moya in attempted escape. If he continues..." Pilot looked away from John." I will not be held responsible for the outcome. Moya must protect herself. If he tries to..."   
  
"I understand Pilot." John smiled at the creature. "You don't really want to kill anyone either, do you?"  
  
Pilot sighed. "No, Captain, we wish only to be free." He looked at John compassionately.   
  
"It's ok, Pilot, I understand. Well wish me luck, I am off to talk to the big red headed, tentacled faced Klingon."   
  
Pilot watched the strange human walk from his lair. He couldn't understand why he trusted a creature that looked so much like a Peacekeeper.  
  
Decca one coded message for Crais.  
Bialar sat at his desk. He watched the recording repeatedly. "What possessed you Zina?" Assassination was not uncommon in Peacekeeper hierarchy, but to kill a subordinate so flagrantly could not go unpunished. Lieutenant Teeg was quickly falling from his strongest ally to a personal security risk. He would have to do something soon before this information made its way off the ship.  
  
The com announced an incoming message. Decca-one coded message for Crais, Captain, 1123-8173. Bialar placed his hand in the scanner.  
  
Report, Commander Aeryn Sun.  
  
We prepare for final starburst. Crew operations nominal. Captain has spent most of his time locked in Bay 6 on his project. Note: He has had three visits to the Pilot's Chamber? Monitoring devices do not function there. Some type of shielding. I will contact you direct link Mark eleven point two. End Report.  
  
"Why would you be talking to her Pilot, Jon?" Crais stood from his desk and deleted the report. Just the mention of his name seemed to stir a blind anger deep in him.  
  
Out of the frying pan into the fire.  
John walked slowly down the tier towards their cells. He passed the Delvian first. She was meditating or some alien equivalent. Her motion upon hearing his footsteps startled him. "Please Captain, I must speak to you."  
  
"What is it, Zhaan?" The simple act of uttering her name brought back feelings of familiarity; John straightened his jacket as he stood in front of her door.   
  
"I have had the strangest visions, Captain. You were in them."   
  
"I don't have time to do dream analysis with you, Zhaan."  
  
"Crichton, you are from a glorious blue world. I have seen it in my visions."  
  
John's heart sank. "When did you start seeing these visions of yours?"  
  
"Shortly after we escaped from the convoy, almost half a cycle ago. " Her face glowed with a smile. "I thought I was going mad."  
  
"Well move over, I'm about to join you." He debated saying more.   
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we are headed for one hell of a ride." John walked past her. He wished he had more time to talk to her but he needed to confront the Luxan.  
  
As he walked down the tier, he could hear the low growling noise coming from the cell ahead. As he made his way to the door, John saw him for the first time. With the chains passing through what looked like his collarbones, he looked more like Jacob Marly. All he would need would be the scarves wrapped around his jaw. John could hear him breathing. D'Argo did not look directly at John. He was like a caged animal. John spoke aloud. "How the hell am I going get through to you D'Argo? Pilot, open the door I'm going in."   
  
"Captain, I must protest it is not wise to..."  
  
"Open the door now!" John adjusted his jacket nervously.  
  
"Captain... John... I would suggest talking to him from the safety of the hallway."  
  
"Pilot, it's nice that you know my first name but now is not the time to stop listening to me... Pilot!"  
  
The doors parted and John cautiously walked into the cell. "OK, Pilot, close the doors."  
  
"Yes, Captain," The pilot said nervously.  
  
John stood at the far corner of the cell just staring at the tall alien. D'Argo looked at him only out of the corner of his eye. His breathing took on a growling sound.  
  
"General D'Argo, do you wish to be free?" D'Argo didn't move and there was no reaction from the question. John stood there trying to think of something else to say." Do you know who I am?" Again, there came no reaction. "D'Argo look at me tell me - who I am." John was about to speak again when he saw a change in D'Argo's expression.  
  
"You are a filthy Peacekeeper animal. When I get free, I promise you, I will tear you apart with my bare hands!"  
  
"Brave talk there, big guy. Considering you don't have the mivonks to look me in the eye when you speak." John stepped forward one step. He could see the anger building in D'Argo's expression. D'Argo turned slightly in his shackles and stared at John.   
  
"I will twist your..." His expression changed. "No... What kind of game is this?" John knew D'Argo was having the same flashes of insight John had been having since his arrival.  
  
"That's it, D'Argo, think! You know me, don't you?"   
  
"Yes, John. No, wait. This is some type of trap-you have done something to me." D'Argo became enraged and leapt forward trying to get at John. He jumped back as D'Argo fell to the floor. As he got to his feet again, he made a strange hissing sound. John pulled his pulse gun from his holster and fired two rounds at the Luxan's chest. He fell back to the floor.   
  
John checked the setting on his gun. Point eight-chamber compression. That will quiet him for a few minutes. Since John had been issued a firearm, he had made sure the chamber compression was set to a low setting-he was not going to kill anyone.  
D'Argo just lay there. His breathing seemed labored and John moved forward and turned the unconscious Luxan over.   
  
John noticed the scar near the one of his collarbone shackles. He pulled his blade from his holster and cut open the scar. There it was, a holo crystal. John knew it was there, but how did he know? This madness was beginning to get to him. What did all this mean? He leaned back against the wall and allowed his legs to fold from under him as he slowly slid down to the floor. He waited for the angry Ka D'Argo to wake again. He pressed the crystal and watched as the image of D'Argo's wife and son appeared.   
  
John smiled. "Hello, Jothee and..." Her named escaped him but John knew if he watched it long enough her name would come to him. "Lo'Laan." John could not understand the feelings of loss as he looked at the image while it rotated in front of him. Were they dead? How did John know who they were? He just stared at the image. "I am sorry..."   
  
"Who are you?" The groggy voice of the Luxan surprised John. He slowly propped himself up on one elbow. John closed his fist around the crystal. "You did not kill me. Why?"  
  
"I did not come here to kill you. I am a friend... Strike that... I am an ally, D'Argo. This is yours." John opened his hand and the image projected again. D'Argo flinched from the image. " Your son Jothee and your wife Lo'Laan." John stood slowly. "I will tell no one of this." He tossed the crystal back to D'Argo as he stood and walked to the door. He did not look back at the Luxan as he stated. "I am planning to steal Moya. You can either help me or not, it's your choice. Pilot, get me out of here!"   
  
The doors opened and John walked out into the hallway. "Wait!" D'Argo demanded. His tone softened slightly. "Why?"  
  
Without turning. "Because I don't belong here anymore then you belong in that cell."   
John turned back slowly.  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do." D'Argo's eyes spoke more than his words.   
  
"You will know when the time comes." John forced a smile. "Welcome to my nightmare, Ka D'Argo." John turned and headed back to his quarters.  
  
I want this to go without a hitch!  
Teeg looked down at her console, tracking the Leviathan as she exited starburst. Teeg was almost surprised to see her. For some reason, she expected to discover that the human had stolen the Leviathan and headed for the uncharted territories. You aren't as smart as I thought, Jon. The com from Moya was transferred to her. It was John Crichton. Teeg was impressed by his image on the screen-his crew stood at attention behind him his head turned slightly revealing his Talus (Ponytail). It was strange. He really seemed to fit the role he was playing. Perhaps being on his own on board Moya suited him? She opened the com. "Welcome, Moya, take up standard position 344 by 001 by 178 hetch two."  
  
John gave a slightest smile at Teeg as she appeared on the main viewer." Thank you, Lieutenant Teeg, we live to serve." John bowed his head slightly. He turned and barked the orders for the Lieutenant to take up its position in the convoy. He deliberately left the image link open to show the fast actions of his crew. John would play their game, for now...  
  
Once Moya was in position, John went to his quarters to make a telephone call. He called Teeg on her personal link. She answered in a surprised tone. "Yes, Jon, what do you want?"   
  
"Lieutenant Teeg, I wish to come aboard and speak to you privately."  
  
"Why?" Teeg became suspicious.  
  
"I wish to make a request... Zina, I prefer to do it in person, please!"  
  
"I see." There was long pause before she spoke again. "I will accept you request for a private meeting. However, I will come aboard the Leviathan. I wish to see how your crew is doing under your command. I'll be there within an arn."  
  
"Very well Lieutenant, I look forward to your arrival. Cryton out." He hit his com badge. "Fuck!" John called Aeryn "We are have a visit by first officer Teeg of the command carrier within the arn, round up the troops."  
  
"Sir... Round up the troops?"  
  
"Ya - get everyone ready for a full inspection." John barked! "I want it to go with out a hitch. Is that understood, Commander Sun?"  
  
"Perfectly, Captain!"  
  
Teeg's transport landed in the hangar. The doors to the hangar opened John had the crew line up for the Lieutenant's review once she had boarded. She descended the ramp alone. No Guards? John found it strange. He had never seen Bialar without a few personal guards around. John moved forward. Welcome to Moya, Lieutenant Teeg. I would like to introduce you to my crew. This is..."  
  
"That will be unnecessary, John. She turned back to face him. "You wanted to talk."  
  
"Yes, of course." John straightened slightly. "Why don't you come this way?" Teeg followed him through the maintenance bay into the corridor.  
  
Aeryn turned back to her crew. She heard comments from the ranks. "All right keep it down, dismissed." She stood there alone in the hangar trying to figure a way off this ship. I have to escape!  
  
They walked forward toward the center chamber. "Why am I here, Jon?   
  
"You don't mess around with pleasantries, Lieutenant," John grinned. "I am having a problem with morale."  
  
"Oh, I see, would you like me to replace the crew?" She grinned for the first time. John could see why Bialar liked her.   
  
"No!" He chuckled, then slid into a more serous tone. "But I am trying to gain their confidence. John took a deep breath. Here goes! "I would like permission to give them a fifteen arn rotation back on the command carrier."  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you can operate this huge beast all by yourself." Teeg's mood changed instantaneously. " What kind of fool do you take me for Cryton."  
  
No No No Relax. John stopped walking and turned toward her. "Listen to me. Commander Sun can stay here with me to keep an eye on me so I don't try to steal the ship." John grinned at her. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He grinned again. "OK don't answer that! I don't want to know."   
  
She caught his smile again. " You really are an enigma, Jon." She started walking again. "Why? Why do you want to do this?"  
  
"Look, my crew was transferred to an assignment over a sleep cycle. One minute they are soldiers on board a command Carrier. Next thing you know, Bang! They are stuck on this tub."  
  
"Tub?" Teeg smile grew "You're slipping back into your human speak, again."  
  
"Ya, sorry, it comes and goes. I guess I don't try as hard around friends." He stared at her to see her reaction.   
  
Teeg's smile faded slightly at John's comment. " You should be careful Jon, who you choose to be your friends." She could not explain it, but she did find his strange mannerisms and words amusing. But she was no friend. How could she befriend an alien? "So you want to give them some time to say goodbye to their old regiment?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jon our lives are filled with transfers in the middle of the sleep cycles and duty assignments that we hate. You just have to work through them."   
  
"No." She added. "I see no reason..."  
  
"Please Zina." John moved in front of her, blocking her path. "I am trying my best to operate Moya as Bialar would want. I have to show him that I am no threat. To do that I need a strong crew that respects me. If I get them some leave on the carrier it will help me with them I know it!" C-mon, Teeg, take the bait! Do it for Bialar!  
  
"Why are you doing all this Jon? I know that Commander sun could handle the duty assignments and you could work on your Project."  
  
John tried to act as serious as possible. "I owe it to Bialar and Tauvo. Especially Bialar I know he..."  
  
"Alright, Jon, that's enough. Are all the people of your world this argumentative?  
  
"Ah, if you only knew." He laughed "Thank you, Zina!" John's plan was going without a hitch. She bought it! Hook line and sinker. But the realization set in-John's plans never worked as they were intended. Those nervous rattlers returned to his stomach. Ya dad, they're back.  
  
They walked back slowly to the hangar. John talked openly about the progress he had made and that he would be uploading all the fight data to Bialar that evening.  
  
He called the troops back to assembly in the hangar. They stood, their eyes forward. Their expressions spoke volumes. Teeg stood in front of them. "Your Captain has secured a fifteen arn rec cycle on board the command carrier." The shock on their faces was priceless.   
  
John waked over to Aeryn who had a very suspicious expression. "I am sorry, Commander Sun, you will have to stay here. You know the drill, keep an eye on me for Bialar." John walked back next to Teeg. "Well what are you waiting for? Dismissed!" The crew scurried towards the Marauder.   
  
John laughed." They are moving faster than during an evacuation drill."  
  
"Commander Sun, I wish to speak to you." Teeg looked back at John and grinned slightly. "Alone."  
  
John was not surprised. Being one of Bialar's henchmen, he was sure Teeg had to get a report on his behavior. "I will be on the command tier. Thank you again, Lieutenant Teeg." John bowed his head slightly and headed for the command tier.  
  
He monitored the Marauder and Teeg's transport as they headed for the command Carrier. Aeryn walked into command. John did not look up at her. "So what did you tell her?"  
  
"The truth!" Aeryn spat.  
  
"And that is..." John looked up at her, she was obviously upset.  
  
" That you are a strange man. I questioned your ability as Captain and I told her that you were definitely not a spy from central command." She turned away from him. "And that's all."  
  
"Thank you, Aeryn, you won't regret this. You have command."  
  
In an angry tone she had a hard time controlling, she said, "I already regret this!" Never in her life, had she experienced such turmoil of emotions clouding her judgement as at this time. "Where are you going?" The strange thing was, that being near him gave her a sense of peace. How strange...  
  
He didn't turn back "I have work to do. Lots of work to do..."  
  
Choices   
  
John stood outside D'Argo's cell. "Ok it's time. Pilot, release the chains." The locking clamps on the ceiling released the chains; D'Argo quickly pulled them from the shackle loops on his chest. "Come-on." John opened the cell doors. He stepped back as the Luxan emerged.   
  
D'Argo walked past John to the storage control next to his cell. He punched the control panel. The storage bin descended from the ceiling. "I assume you have a plan?" He pulled the sword from the container.   
  
"Look, the marauder has left with most of the crew. There is still one Peacekeeper on board. She has to come with us."  
  
"Good, a hostage."  
  
" No she's... Look I don't have time to explain. " John walked down the tier to Zhaan's cell. "Where is she?" He looked back at the Luxan. D'Argo was as surprised as he was that she wasn't there.  
  
"Stay out of sight. I am going to have a little talk with our Miss Sun."  
  
D'Argo followed John to the command tier. John stopped him in the corridor outside command. "Stay here! He whispered. It sounded as if John was ordering a dog. D'Argo did not take this strange man's orders well. He would change that once the command tier was secure and they had starburst away from the command carrier.  
  
John quietly walked in to command. "Where is she, Aeryn?"  
  
Who?  
  
"Ms Blue Ass. What have you done with her?"  
  
"The Delvian? Lieutenant Teeg transferred her to the Command Carrier. She said something about a gift to the Captain.  
  
"Ya-he has a thing for them." John paced around the center console. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did you let Teeg take her!"  
  
"I don't understand why would you care, she is just a Delvian." In the back of her mind, Aeryn knew it was a mistake to allow Teeg to take her, but it was not her place to question a superior officer's orders.  
  
"You don't get it, Aeryn, we can't go without her."  
  
"Go! Go where?" Aeryn became alarmed at his statement. "What is all this about?"  
  
D'Argo walked onto the command tier with his qualta blade drawn.   
  
Aeryn stood there staring at the Luxan. Her first instinct was to seek cover and find a weapon. However, she didn't move, she just stared at him. Flashes of memory... A battle with the Luxan by her side... She looked up...she was dying...he was holding her hand... " No, it's not possible!" She looked at John.  
  
"Yes, Aeryn, it is." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You know we don't belong here. We have to escape!"  
  
"Escape! Where do you expect us to go?" Aeryn said through a nervous laugh. Flashes again of a ship, a biomech she had never seen before. Talyn! A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
D'Argo moved forward and lowered his blade. "The uncharted territories! We must go there." D'Argo couldn't make sense of these feelings. Nevertheless, his instincts told him this was the right path.  
  
"It sounds good to me." John grinned at the Luxan. "But first we have to get Zhaan."  
  
D'Argo paced the command tier. "No we cannot wait, we have to leave her behind."   
His words burned in John's stomach. "No, she has to go with us."   
  
"Why? Tell me why." He hissed as he grabbed John by his arm. D'Argo had had no contact with Zhaan since his recovery. If he had, he would have known her place was with them.  
  
"You know, Ka D'Argo-Think! You feel it deep in your stomach. You know I'm right!" John pulled away from the huge warrior. "I can't explain it. All I know is that she has to come with us."  
  
John walked over to Aeryn. "I am going to need your help, Aeryn." She looked at him with that steely stare.   
  
"You would trust me? You are a bigger fool then I thought."  
  
D'Argo looked at the female PK. "I will second that! What are you doing, Crichton?"  
  
John pulled his gun from its holster and held it out muzzle facing him. "I am a fool." John smiled as she snatched the gun from him. Aeryn moved to the side of the command tier. She wanted to get away her mind spun out of control as she tried to figure a way out of this madness.  
  
John raised his hands slightly. He slowly walked towards her. "I know you, Aeryn Sun. You will not fire at me. Please, all I ask is you trust those strong finely tuned Peacekeeper instincts."  
  
As John got closer and closer, Aeryn held her ground, raising the pulse gun higher. "I will blow your frelling head off if you come any closer!" She had to raise her other hand to steady her grip. She could not stop shivering. John stepped closer, she tried to pull the trigger but it was as if the nerves transmitting the order were blocked. She tried again; she gritted her teeth in pain as she tried for a third time.   
  
John was standing right in front of her. "I knew you couldn't do it." She pointed the gun to the right of John's head and fired. John felt the heat from the plasma pulse as it streamed past. She aimed at him again. She realized it was her own will fighting all her training that kept her from firing the gun. Aeryn couldn't understand, and she lowered the weapon. "I will not help you." It took all her strength to keep her from crying.   
  
"Fine." John turned to the Luxan. "While I'm gone, lock her up."   
  
D'Argo's face exploded in a huge smile. "It will be a pleasure." John did a double take, surprised at such a display from the Luxan.   
  
"Hey, but don't hurt her! Got it?" D'Argo ignored his request. John turned back to Aeryn. "If this all goes wrong you can say that we imprisoned you. At least that will give you a chance to talk your way out." Aeryn did not speak. She just stood there staring at them. She knew that by not helping she was making the wrong choice. She watched as the strange being left for the command carrier. She looked back at the Luxan and sized him up. There was a chance she could take him out, but it was a small chance. That is when he attacked. She barely had time to react as his tongue whipped across the command tier and struck her cheek. Aeryn fell to the floor, unconscious from the sting.  
  
* * *  
"Jon!" Devon's ever-present smile widened as he got up from his desk. "Jon Cryton! For the glory of all, what a surprise! So how is Captaining a Leviathan?"   
  
John looked around the operating theater and waited until the outer doors had closed fully. "Save it, Devon, it's time. The game is over. I am leaving."  
  
"What do you mean, Jon?" Devon walked slowly towards John. As he approached, the fading smile was replaced with a look of concern. "Why have you come to me? I thought you understood. I will not help you..."  
  
"Yes, you will!" John pulled his pulse gun from its holster." I won't bring Tauvo into this. If I were discovered, he would be held responsible. But..." John raised his pulse rifle." However, if you help me and it is discovered, it would only be another case of an attendant acting against his masters. You see, Devon, then Tauvo and Bialar would be unaffected." John stared at the old doctor. "How do you think it would look if it comes out that the Captain's brother helped a Leviathan to escape?"  
  
John watched as Devon's face showed the burden of what he had said. "You understand the Peacekeepers better than I expected." He turned away from John. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need the Delvian. Where is she?"   
  
"What do you need her for?"  
  
"I have no time, Devon, where is she?" John kept looking over his shoulder. He did not trust Devon as far as he could throw him but he had no choice.  
  
"Sector 113 Level 22 Training center." He stared at John. He knew that with the brush of his hand he could trigger the internal security system to eradicate the intruder but he couldn't- He wouldn't. He had made his choice. Devon's heart sank, as he looked at the scared little human. He could not possibly survive. "Good luck, Jon, now please go!"  
  
"Devon." John stepped forward a few steps he lowered his pulse gun slightly. "Come with us."  
  
Devon's face erupted in a huge smile. "Thank you, Jon." He turned back and walked slowly to his desk. "No... You know I can't. My place is here." He sat slowly at his desk, John moved closer. He was going to ask why, but he felt it. No. Devon does not belong with us.  
  
"Good bye, Devon, and thank you!" John backed up to the huge doors of the operating theater. The doors parted and he carefully checked the hallway. Placing his gun back in its holster, he walked quietly out into the world of the Peacekeepers.  
  
Devon sat at his desk, his mind filled with the missed opportunities in his own life. John had brought all these strange feelings to the surface. He sat back and laughed as spoke into the air of the large room. "You were right, Bialar, Jon was dangerous. Not only did he contaminate Tauvo with his alien ideas, he contaminated me as well." No, Devon was too old to change. He could never adjust to a world of freedom but "Tauvo might."  
  
Devon called Tauvo on his personal link. "Yes, Devon, what is it?" Tauvo sounded annoyed by the call.  
  
"I am sorry, Commander, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No I just got back from a seventeen hour patrol. I am just tired, that's all. There is still no sign of the Mordin. Though we did detect a radiation signature, there was no ship! I think Bialar is insane to keep us here looking for her."  
  
"Tauvo, guess who I ran into just now?" Devon's mood changed as he spoke.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jon, he stopped in to say hello. I was thinking, if you have a little time you might want to..."  
  
"Devon! You know my frelling brother does not want me to even talk to him."  
  
"Bialar doesn't even know he's here." An evil grin sprouted on Devon's face. "He would never know. Jon should be heading back to his transport by now. It's your choice, Tauvo." Devon cut the connection and made sure the data spools from the last arn were wiped so that there was no record of what had transpired. "Tauvo, I hope you will make the right choice."  
  
End of Part four.  
  
Restoration by Karl W.   
Part Five: Fate  
Spoilers: Premiere, A Human Reaction and Nerve   
Summary: Through the actions of Tauvo Crais the Restoration is complete.  
  
I would also like to thank Firefly and Quiltlady for tedious task of Beta-ing my story. If you like this story try Passage. You will find a lot of crossover between both stories.  
  
Fall from grace  
Teeg walked quickly from the Command Hub. This was the first time since Crichton had left that Bialar wanted to see her. The door announced her presents.   
  
"Zina, good you're here." He did not look up from the desk. "I would like you impression of this record." Bialar activated the holo imager. She watched in horror as the events outside bay 13 played out. Zina had altered the recorder records there was no way the ship sensors would have recorded her actions. She looked back at Bialar and her eyes glossed over with tears. "Bialar I did it for you. Mace was onto John and his ship. I couldn't let her hurt you. Where did you get that recording?"   
  
"I see. You thought I couldn't handle that nosey bitch! I have been Captain of this ship for eight Cycles. I have come up against more formable adversaries than her." He stood and walked around his desk. "I am disappointed Zina."  
  
"Bialar... I am sorry...I wanted to tell you but there was no time."   
  
"We wont speak of it again. I want you to have nothing more to do with that mess. It was a mistake to allow Tauvo to sway my opinion. " Bialar move closer. "I got a report from Commander Sun two arns ago. A smile filled his face. She asked how I liked the Delvian. I think you have some explaining to do?"  
  
Zina smiled at him. "I wanted to surprise you. I was going to give her to you at the end of my duty cycle." She laughed nervously.   
  
Bialar mood darkened as he spoke. "What were   
you doing on the Leviathan?"  
  
"Captain Cryton asked for a meeting. I knew you didn't want him back on board the command Carrier so I went aboard Moya." She became nervous at Bialars tone.  
  
Bialar stepped away from her. "I see. What did he want Zina?"  
  
"He requested fifteen arn crew rotation back to the command Carrier. He..."  
  
"And you said no?" Bialars squinted slightly. He hoped she would say the correct answer.  
  
"No... Commander Sun would remain to... Keep an eye on him." She lost her voice as  
She tried to defend her position. "I was quite impressed actually. He really is doing well..."  
  
"You fool!" Bialar exploded. "When did the transfer take place? Don't you see? He  
played you like the mindless soldier you are!"  
  
Zina slipped back into her unemotional Peacekeeper mode. "Captain If you would talk to him you would see he has changed."  
  
Bialar's expression changed and he spoke calmly to her. "Zina you have disappointed me." He walked back to his desk and keyed the com. "Lieutenant Braca have any transport from Moya docked in the last arn?"  
  
"Yes Captain! Maintenance dock three."  
  
Bialar looked back at Teeg.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"John is here to get Tauvo. He is going to try and convince my brother to go with him!"  
  
"How do you know this Bialar?" Teeg cautiously move closer to him.  
  
Bialar place his hand softly on Teeg shoulders. "Zina what am I going to do with you?" His had brushed her cheek slightly. She moved her hand to his side as if to pull him closer.  
  
"Bialar I am sorry I don't want anyone to..." Bialar's hand moved quickly up to her neck in one swift motion Snap! Her head rotated unnaturally to the side. Teeg's lifeless body fell to the floor. She had been the closest person in Bialars life and she represented the greatest threat to him.  
  
Bialar was about to call the guards. "No! I must do this on my own! No witnesses." He called Devon on his privet link. "Devon I have disposal for you. " Devon was the only one on the entire carrier who he could truly trust.   
  
Devon was as unemotional as ever. "Very good Captain, I am on my way."  
  
Crais looked down at the lifeless body of his first officer. He was filled with regret. He realized that he did love her but there was no place for that here. Bialar headed for one final meeting with the strange human. Once John Crichton was gone, there would be no threat to his or Tauvo's careers.  
  
Fate  
The security guard didn't even ask John for a Genscan. He walked quietly down the rows of cell. This area of the ship was definitely not on the tour. He found her sitting in the center of her cell, under a small shaft of light coming from the passageway. She did not look up as he entered. It was only as he blocked the light which surrounded her, that she reacted.  
  
Zhaan opened her eyes she had expected to see one of the guards. She was shocked that it was John! "By the Goddess! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I ain't Luke Skywalker, and you aren't any princess, but I am here to save you." He smiled at the blue alien, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Home." With that word, it became clear that all the strong feelings, all the images, were all pointing him in this direction. John was going home, but not the home he had envisioned. "Come on, Blue, there's no time. Follow me and please try to act stoned, will you."  
  
"Stoned? Like a rock? You are a strange being..."  
  
"Drugged. Sedated, Ok?" He handed her a pulse riffle. " Take this and hide it in your robe. You do know how to use on right?"  
  
"I fear I know all too well."  
  
She nervously followed him out of the holding area. They walked down the corridor. As they passed the security guard John smiled and in a sly tone stated. "I'm going to take her for a little test drive." The guard just smiled and let them pass. "Rank has its privileges." John said quietly as they continued down the long corridor. They rounded the corner to the transport station. Waiting for a transport was Jessib who spotted John and called him over. John knew he would have to talk with him.  
  
"Hey, Jon, what's this? Don't tell me you got her for stopping that Leviathan." He laughed loudly. John had noticed before that Jessib had two levels... loud and louder.   
  
"No. I wish. She is a fine piece." John chuckled and nudged Jessib in the ribs.  
  
Jessib broke out in laughter again. "Yes she is, isn't she? So how's command treating you?"  
  
"It's ok. But I would rather have something with a little kick!"  
  
"I don't know. From what I have heard of starburst, it's a pretty frelling big kick." He laughed again.   
  
"True." John forced a fake laugh.  
  
The transport pulled to the station. John's luck appeared to be changing . The   
loudmouth was going in the opposite direction. John and Zhaan stepped up onto the transport.   
  
Jessib yelled up to John. "Hey we are meeting in the Rec in three arns."  
  
John was about to respond when the transport pulled from the station. "Thank God!" John exhaled.  
  
Zhaan looked at John. "A little test drive... Captain?" She grinned slightly at John. His face turned red. She found the change in color on his face to be humorous.  
  
"Well we aren't out of the woods yet!" He spoke quietly to her. The others on the transport seemed to pay no attention to them  
  
"Woods? I don't..."  
  
"We are not safe yet!" John looked over his shoulder again. "These frelling translators are a pain in the ass."  
  
Zhaan moved slightly closer. "I take it you believe my visions Captain?"  
  
John exhaled deeply. "Zhaan I don't know what to believe, I am just making it up as I go." He smiled sadly at her.  
  
The transport came to the maintenance alcove at the rear of the hangar. "This our stop C-mon!" They exited the transport and headed through the labyrinth of tunnels toward the hangar where Moya's transport pod sat. He drew his pulse gun and held it at his side. They moved quietly down the gangway.  
  
John literally walked into Tauvo. "Jesus... Tauvo where did you come from?" John was still trying to slow his heartbeat as he spoke. He lowered his pulse gun.  
  
Tauvo looked at the Delvian then back at John. "What are you doing Jon?" In one smooth motion he drew his pulse gun and aimed it at John's head.   
  
John looked back over his shoulder then past Tauvo. It was time for the truth. "I am leaving. I am taking the Leviathan." John straightened expecting some reaction. He got none.   
  
Tauvo just stared at his friend as his pulse gun was lowered to his side. "Why?"   
  
"Tauvo if I stay I'll die." He smiled at his friend. "I can't be what your people need me to be. You know that." John took a deep breath. "Come with us Tauvo."  
  
"No!" Tauvo had to break his stare from John and the Delvian. "I can't."  
  
"You can!" John smiled. His voice was louder then he had wanted. "You are no more at home here then I am. You're just better at fitting in."  
  
"No Jon! I will not hear anymore of your nonsense." He turned away from them and looked down the long dark corridor.   
  
John took a step forward. "For once in your life ask yourself this question. What do you want, Tauvo?" John placed his pulse gun back in its holster. "Not what Bialar wants? Not what the Peacekeeper Central Command wants. What do you want?  
  
"Jon." His eyes glossed over. "You cannot understand. This is my place. This is all that I can be."   
  
"Here, yes! You are right." He looked over Tauvo's shoulder. They didn't have much time. "But you can come with us, you can choose your own future. You can be free."  
  
"No, I cannot!" With his head lowered, he started to walk away from John and the Delvian. "Go now, before they detect your plan."   
  
"Tauvo!"   
  
He spun around and pointed his gun at John's head. "Last chance, frelling Human. Go! Now!" He stood there pointing his gun at them while his heart pounded in his chest.   
  
Zhaan pulled John back towards the transport. "You tried, no one can ask any more. His path is set in his own mind."   
  
They reached the transport. Waiting for them was Bialar Crais.   
  
"Captain John Crichton! What a surprise." Bialar smiled sickly at them. "Why didn't you tell me you were on board."  
  
He raised his pulse gun. Bialars smile widened. "You aren't that stupid are you John?  
  
John smiled abruptly. "I don't know. Two to one, that's pretty good odds." Zhaan had pulled her pulse riffle from her robe and pointed it at the Peacekeeper Captain. "Bialar we are getting on that transport and are getting the hell out of here."  
  
"I thought you had come for Tauvo." Bialars seemed to be relieved at the realization that for some unknown reason John returned for the worthless Delvian.  
  
"Look you don't want me around. I am a risk to you and to Tauvo. I have all the flight data from my ship. When we are safely away, I will send all of it to you. I mean that's what you really want isn't it?  
  
"You think I will just let you go." His grinned widened. "And what will I tell Central command?"  
  
"You will think of something my brother." Tauvo walked slowly form the shadows of the corridor.  
  
"What!" Bialar growled. "Tauvo you aren't going with them?" He said, more as a plea than a question.  
  
"No Bialar. But I am here to make sure John does get away." Tauvo walked in front of John as a way of shielding him from Bialar.   
  
"Tauvo look at yourself. This is no way to act."  
  
Tauvo did not take his eyes off Bialar as he spoke. "John, start walking to the transport pod." John maneuvered himself beside Tauvo. He watched Bialar, as he adjusted his stance. John could tell he was trying to get a clear shot.   
  
"You must stop this Tauvo! What has that human done to you?" Bialar's anger was consuming. How could his own flesh and blood be so corrupted by this Alien! "Listen to me." Bialar took several steps towards his brother.   
  
Tauvo raised his pulse gun. "Please Bialar stop! Jon must go!" His hand shook as he pointed the gun at his older brother.   
  
"You would raise a weapon at me!" Bialar knew he could drop Tauvo without killing him. He could then dispatch the Human and the Delvian. He smiled as he thought what an addition John's head would make to his collection.  
  
Tauvo knew with the eruption of Bialars smile what he was planning. "No!" Tauvo yelled as he fired one shot at his brother. He watched in horror as time slowed the pluse from his gun struck Bialar in the leg, and as he fell. With the expression of utter surpise, Bialar returned fire.  
  
John shoved Zhaan through the hatch of the transport. "Get ready for take off!" He turned to see Bialar lying face down on the floor. Unconscious or dead - he didn't know. Lying in front of John at the base of the transport ramp was Tauvo. "No! Tauvo!" John ran back down and dragged Tauvo into the Pod. His heart was pounding as he saw the trail of blood behind them as he pulled Tauvo through the hatch. He collapsed on the deck with his lifeless friend falling on top of him. "Zhaan get us out of here!" He yelled in desperation.  
  
John laid Tauvo on the deck as the transport blasted from the carrier. He pulled the medikit from the storage bin. The pulse shot passed through the right side of Tauvo's chest. John could see by the seriousness of the wound, he was bleeding to death. John attempted to stop it with the medi seal patch. It was futile. He watched helplessly, his friend slowly bleeding to death in front of him. "Why, you stupid Peacekeeper!"  
  
Tauvo tried to talk, but John could not make out what he was trying to say through the weak rattling coughs. A small tail of blood trickled from his mouth. Tauvo smiled as John sat on the deck next to him. He cradled Tauvo's head is his arms as his friend took his last raspy breath. With Tauvo's final gasp, John experienced his strongest flash of memory. He watched as the spinning prowler collided with the asteroid and was destroyed. "No!" John whispered as he sobbed quietly. He felt the gravity shift as they docked on Moya.   
  
  
***  
Bialar woke suddenly. He was in Devon's operating theater. "Tauvo!" He screamed as he sat up on the MediBed, Bialar felt as if his heart was going to explode.   
  
Devon rushed to his side. "It will be all right Captain but you must rest." Devon injected a sedative into his arm and watched as Bialar fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Devon called to Lt. Braca, He is over the worst of it."  
  
"Did he say what happened, Tarf?"  
  
"No sir, it will take time. I can confirm that it was repertory tissue from Tauvo on the floor of the hangar. The wound would have been massive to leave such traces." He paused... for the first time in his memory Devon had to compose himself. "Terminal injury I fear."  
  
"What was Tauvo's involvement in all this, Tarf?  
  
"I am certain he was protecting Bialar." Devon had a hard time with such a flagrant lie but he knew Tauvo must be dead. He only had Bialar to protect now.  
  
"Very well, keep me posted."  
  
"If I may ask ,sir. What are you going to do?"  
  
No sir it will take time.  
  
Very well. Keep me posted.  
  
"If I may ask sir. What are you going to do?"  
  
"This Captain Cryton must be stopped. Trying to assassinate the Captain and killing his brother. We will go after the Leviathan."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant Braca. Devon out!" He sat back in his chair. Devon had never felt so alone in his life. "Good luck Jon!" He suddenly felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He touched it and looked at it on the end of his finger. "How strange!"  
  
Restoration   
Once she landed the transport, Zhaan moved back to John "I will see to him, Jon. You will be needed on the Command Tier."  
  
John swallowed hard finding it difficult to speak. "It's okay Zhaan. He's gone." Not looking up at her, he placed Tauvo's body carefully down on the deck of the transport.   
  
When John reached the command tier, the huge Luxan stood next to Aeryn. "Okay, Pilot, is Moya ready to starburst?"  
  
Pilot's image appeared in the clamshell viewer. "Yes, Captain Cryton, but what of the control collar?"  
  
John looked at Aeryn. He knew she was furious with him, but something drove her to believe that this insanity was right. She pulled her Identchip from her neck and moved next to John.   
  
John placed his Identchip in the overseer console. "You know this is right, Aeryn." He looked down at her Ident chip.   
  
"You realize I am throwing my life away, and I have you to blame for it!" She said as she slammed her Identchip in the slot next to his. That comment, more then anything, made John feel like he was home. He smiled at her. They each placed their hands into the lock. There was a small rumbling sound coming from above them.  
  
John's smile widened. "No, Aeryn, with this action you have set yourself free to be more."  
  
The lock identified both of them and John slammed the release tile. The control collar slowly retracted its hold on the mighty Biomechanoid.  
  
John turned to the holo image of Pilot. "Okay, Pilot, Moya is free."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Cryton, Commander Sun, from both of us."  
  
D'Argo stepped forward. "Enough with these pleasantries. Pilot, starburst. Now!"  
  
With starburst, John felt a sharp pain, dizziness, and a burning sensation in his lungs. He found it hard to breathe. Damn, it was hot. This was like no starburst something was happening...  
  
Rescue  
"Thanks for the concern, Pilot. I'll be careful." He lowered his ascension angle and slowed his climb. "Just trying to have a little fun, Pilot."   
  
"John, what are you doing?" Aeryn called from the command tier.  
  
"I am just coming back from the supermarket with a transport full of groceries, Ms Sun."  
  
Aeryn was furious. She had given D'Argo strict orders regarding John's piloting abilities, and D'Argo had blatantly ignored them.   
  
"Did D'Argo let you do this? I told that frelling Luxan I would have his mivunks on a platter if...John, you are not ready for this. Set your controls to remote and I'll pilot you up the rest of the way." There was silence. "John!" Aeryn anger grew with his silence. "Don't play your stupid games, John."  
  
Pilot appeared in the viewer. "We have lost signal lock with the transport."  
  
Aeryn hit the planetary com. "D'Argo! Zhaan!" She looked up to Pilot "Where are they?"  
  
D'Argo sounded distorted through the weak com signal. "Aeryn, I am here. Did John dock yet? I have not been able to contact him on the com.  
  
"No, you frelling idiot! We have lost contact with the transport pod." She felt a sense of loss fill her stomach, but almost immediately kicked over to full PK mode. Emotions have no place now.  
  
She looked at Pilot as if sensing what he was going to say.  
  
"Aeryn! The pod! Moya says it's...it's dead!" Pilot had a stunned look on his face.  
  
D'Argo became angered-he did not understand what was happening. "What's going on, Aeryn? Pilot, how does Moya know?"  
  
"The pods are part of Moya. They are like her arms and she communicates with them continuously. That is why they cannot be out of communication for any period of time or they will cease to function on their own. "He stopped and raised up slightly." Like when one's arm has been severed it dies." He looked at Aeryn with all the pain that he felt.  
  
D'Argo looked at the ground. The feelings of shame at his actions, almost a cycle ago, returned to haunt him. "I understand, Pilot. Aeryn, can you track the pod's trajectory?"  
  
"That's what I've been doing." Her hands few across the control tiles as she tracked the pod. "It disappeared six metras Y - 097 by X - 000 from your location. I am coming down."  
  
"Wait, Aeryn! You can't, it's too hot. Pilot, she would never survive down here."  
  
"I will stay in the transport pod. I will have Chiana take control up here."  
  
"What about Crais? I don't want Chiana on Moya alone with him."  
  
"At this point I don't care what you want, D'Argo. We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't let John fly the transport pod! I will take care of Crais. You find Zhaan and Rygel I haven't been able to contact them. "She slammed the com off and turned to leave.   
  
"Good luck, Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn turned back to Pilot's image. "Don't worry, Pilot," she said, more as a reassurance to herself than to him. She flashed a pained smile. "Have Chiana meet me outside Crais's cell."  
  
"She is on the way."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot." Aeryn exited the command tier.  
  
She met Chiana in front of Crais's cell. Aeryn opened the storage container and took out Peacekeeper security bands.   
  
"What do you want me to do, Aeryn?"  
  
"I am going down to look for John so you're going to have to watch Talyn and Moya while I am gone."  
  
"Fine. But why are we here then?" Her head jogged to the direction of Captain Crais's cell.   
  
"I'd like a little more security while I am off the ship." Aeryn raised the security bands. "On the floor Crais, Now!"  
  
"As you like, Officer Sun." He smiled at her and moved from the edge of his bed down to his knees.   
  
"All the way down." Aeryn raised he pulse gun slightly.  
  
"I don't understand?" He lay down with his hands spread out to either side.   
  
"No, you wouldn't, Bialar. Chiana, lock his arms behind him." Chiana moved into the cell and locked Crais's hands behind his back. "Now his feet." Aeryn handed her the second set of restraints and she flashed Aeryn a big smile as Crais's legs were locked together. "Thank you, Chiana, you can go."  
  
"Nah!" She smiled. "I want to stay and see what this is all about."   
  
"You are now in command of Moya, I want you to go up to the Command." Chiana was going to argue, but for Aeryn to trust her with command, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. She headed towards Command.   
  
"Now, Bialar. Please don't try anything while I am gone." Aeryn walked over to him and tightened the restraints on his arms. She took the final set of restraints and pulled his legs back locking them to his arms then she moved to the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"I would say I am not going anywhere. I take it our friends have gotten into a little trouble down on the planet." He smiled. She ignored him as she walked down the tier. "I hope it's not John, I'd hate to see anything happen to him."  
  
Aeryn stopped in her stride. She did not look back at Crais. "John was right, you haven't changed." She felt a heavy feeling in her chest as she spoke. "If he is dead, there is no one here to stop me from killing you." She turned back to Bialar long enough for him to see her expression.   
  
He smiled sickly at her. "Don't you think that Talyn might have something to say about that?"  
  
Just his mention of Talyn's name burned deep in her soul. Aeryn returned the sick smile. "Don't you think he would have acted already if he had a problem with us? Remember it was his idea for you to come for a little visit!" Aeryn turned and headed for the hangar bay.  
  
Convergence  
With starburst, John felt a sharp pain, dizziness, and a burning sensation in his lungs. He found it hard to breathe. Damn, it was hot. He could hear the sounds of running water. He looked around. It was dark and he was pinned under what felt like a tree limb. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, he realized he was in Moya's Transport Pod. A tree limb had penetrated the transparency and come close to decapitating him. John could smell fresh air. "Becca!" he leaned back in his chair and began to laugh.  
  
He struggled to free himself from the wreckage; He was pinned under what was left of the flight control and a large tree limb. As he became resigned to the fact he wasn't going anywhere, it started. The memories he had previously only had flashes of all poured back to him at once. With a terrified scream, John's mind gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.   
  
Aeryn flew over the dense canopy of the jungle, having set up a standard search pattern. The pod had disappeared relatively close to the city, but there was no sign of it. D'Argo, Zhaan and Rygel had hired ground transport and were heading toward the last known position of John's pod. They followed a small pillar of smoke that was coming from the hillside ahead. Aeryn still couldn't see it. As they closed on the site, it was obvious the pod had come in a low angle and traveled almost a metra before imbedding itself into a hillside. They all called to John but there was no answer. D'Argo and Zhaan pulled at the wreckage, trying to reach the control deck. As they tunneled throughout the wreckage. Rygel flew over the nose of the ship and found he could climb in through the shattered remains of the center view plate transparencies.   
  
Rygel looked at John's lifeless body. He had not felt like this in a long time. As nervousness descended into true concern, he climbed down the tree trunk that penetrated through the central view plates, then climbed up on to the human's chest. He stuck his face close to Johns and felt the strange warmth on his ear. He shouted into his com. "He's Alive!" Rygel laugh loudly, relieving his fear of losing the one member of the crew that cared for him. "Hurry the hezmat up. It looks like he is pinned in." Rygel smiled at the strange man. " You are a lucky profacto John Crichton!"  
  
"Well its nice to see you too Fluffy!" John said hoarsely. Rygel broke out in laughter again causing John to smile at the hysterical Hynearian. "It's scary to say Rygel, but you are a sight for sore eyes." John lay back, his weak laughter slowly turning to sobbing. It took all his strength to fight the spiraling depression that assaulted him. He did not speak to any of them on the return trip to Moya. He was not going to tell them what happened. He didn't believe it himself until D'Argo spotted the Talus. John knew he had some explaining to do...  
  
Moya  
"So what are you saying, you don't believe me?" John paced nervously in the center chamber. His glare moved from Aeryn to D'Argo to Zhaan and back again.  
  
"Its not that we don't believe you, John." Zhaan looked at him with pity. She knew he had been through so much in the past cycle. "It's just that you were missing for less than four hundred microts."  
  
"Then how do you explain this?" He turned slightly and pulled at his ponytail.  
  
"You tell her, Aeryn, tell her what this means." John noticed his voice was quite loud compared to theirs. OK, chill. Relax, it's not a big deal. You're back...  
  
Aeryn squinted slightly at John. She was beginning to have questions herself, but John didn't need that now. He needed a supporter. "Zhaan, you are familiar with the different physical affirmations that we use to show loyalty to our regiment and our leaders.   
  
"Yes, like the eye makeup and the tattoos."  
  
Aeryn stood up from the table and walked over to John. She turned him sideways and looked at the short, tightly wrapped ponytail. It was definitely PK; she looked back at Zhaan. "Who do you know? Who has a ponytail like this?" It was obvious to Aeryn by the look on Zhaan's face that she, in John's words, "got it!"  
  
"Crais!"  
  
"The Officers of the Command Carrier, as a sign of respect, wear the Talis." She turned back to John, looking at him closely. "You are lucky, John, that you were not in Stelleck Regiment. They do facial branding."   
  
"Look -- at this point I don't care if you believe me or not, I am just glad to be... home." John physically shuddered with those words.   
  
D'Argo, who had remained quiet during Zhaan's little talk, finally spoke. "John, I believe you. I think we all have seen too many strange things not to take what you say happened as the truth." He stared seriously at the group.  
  
"Thanks!" he tried to return the smile but failed in the attempt. "I gotta get some rest. We can pick up this interrogation later."  
  
Zhaan stood. "It's not an interrogation, John, we are concerned." She moved over to him. You had low-level decompression and suffered a concussion in the crash of the transport. It could all be some type of brain damage. John, your physiology is different from the data spools we have here on Sebacean anatomy."  
  
"Ya, too bad we didn't have Tarf's AutoDoc."  
  
"Who? Who did you say John?" Aeryn had not heard that name in a long time.  
  
"Devon Tarf, Private doctor to Captain Bialar Crais, although mad scientist would be a more appropriate name." He smiled as he thought back at the cranky old man who gave him his freedom.   
  
Aeryn looked to Zhaan and D'Argo. They were obviously unfamiliar with the name. Aeryn face erupted in a smile that brightened the center chamber. "You knew Tarf?" All reservations she had about John's story dissolved at that instant. She turned back to Zhaan again. "John was there. He would have no way of knowing Tarf otherwise."   
  
John's smile widened as the last bits of disbelief evaporated from Aeryn's face. It occurred to John...the AutoDoc. "Aeryn, do you know what the scars from the AutoDoc look like?  
  
"Yes, of course. You know the one on my..." She stopped talking in mid sentence, embarrassed at her slip.  
  
John stared at Zhaan as he pulled the collar of his t-shirt to the side, exposing the AutoDoc scar. "Tell me, Zhaan, when did I get this?"  
  
Zhaan was speechless as she stared at the pink remains of a laser scalpel incision. "I am sorry for doubting your story, John."  
  
"That's OK, Blue. Sometimes I don't think I believe it myself." He laughed strangely as he turned and headed from the center chamber. Or was that the galley.  
  
Zhaan looked at D'Argo with that all-too-worried expression. D'Argo stood and walked next to her. "I fear he is walking on the edge."   
  
"He is stronger then you think. John has the heart of a warrior, he will survive."   
  
Aeryn turned back to the two them. "He might have the heart of a warrior, but he doesn't have the training. I am in agreement with Zhaan, he is like a pulse rifle with its chamber compression set to high. It might work for a while, but sooner or later it is-he is going to blow."  
  
This analogy struck D'Argo. How different he and Aeryn were from the rest of them. How sadly true her prediction was. "Then we will be there for him, if it comes to that."  
The three stood there quietly, uncomfortably, as they realized that the glue that held this family together might not last forever.  
  
John walked past his quarters. He knew he had one more act to complete. He headed for Bialar Crais's cell.  
  
As he rounded the corner. He saw him, just sitting, waiting. " Welcome back John, they were worried about you." He projected that now famous fake smile.   
  
John stood in front of the cell door staring at this pitiful man. At that moment John realized that Bialar had become through his own actions, what John had been when he arrived here. Bialar was alone! "All alone in the universe!" John whispered aloud.   
  
"Is there a reason you are here?" Bialar seemed to be disturbed by John's silence.  
  
John turned away from Bialar's stair. " I am sorry Bialar I tried to save him." John expelled a sick laugh that died into a whisper. "I really did!"   
  
"Who? Crichton I don't know what happened and frankly I..." Bialar saw the ponytail. "A Talus... What the frell is going on Crichton?" The anger rose in Crais. "What is this game! Crais's voice rose to a scream.   
  
"Tauvo!" John turned back to face Bialar. "I tried to save him but I..." Johns tried to think of something to say. "I am sorry." John reached out to the lock next to the door. The doors parted John stood to the side to allow Crais to leave. John's stare was uninterrupted by his actions. His stare passed through Bialar as if he wasn't there. "Go!"  
  
"What kind of game are you playing Crichton?"  
  
John did not move. "Go Bialar! I give you your freedom."  
  
Bialar stood and walked to the doorway, He peered past the human to see if this was some sort of trick. "Why are you doing this?" Bialar spat.  
  
"I do this for Tauvo." He turned slightly to look at Bialar. "As a favor to him." John turned back to the empty cell. "Talyn is waiting for you. There is a transport pod ready in bay two." John stood staring into the empty cell. The others would learn soon of what he did. "They won't understand." He laughed slightly. "They can't understand." John turned and slowly headed back to his quarters.  
  
"What!" D'Argo stormed in to command.   
  
Chiana looked up from the consol. "The transport already docked with Talyn. Pilot can Moya contact Talyn?"  
  
"She has been in contact since his arrival. She says that Talyn is preparing to leave."  
  
D'Argo barked at the holographic image. "Who is on that transport?"  
  
Pilot looked up at D'Argo. "Crais."  
  
Chainna looked back to D'Argo. "How could he escape?"  
  
"He couldn't without help." D'Argo growled.  
  
Chainna looked back at Rygel. "Point those beady eyes elsewhere. I have been here with you since we got back from the planet." He floated higher.  
  
D'Argo sighed. "No, it wasn't Rygel."  
  
"Then Who?" Chianna's head bobbed slightly as she asked the question.  
  
Aeryn and Zhaan walked up behind them. Aeryn looked at Zhaan. "Crichton!"  
  
Chiana and Rygel looked at Aeryn. Chiana stammered, "have you gone frelling fahrbot or something? Crichton would never let Crais go." Aeryn looked back at Zhaan as if she would be better suited to explain what happened to him. They all watched as Talyn starburst. The transport pod sat stationary in the viewer.  
  
"I will go do and speak to him." D'Argo said in an unusually calm tone.   
  
"No D'Argo I'll go." Aeryn turned and walked quickly out of command.  
  
D'Argo understood that John did not need his lecture at this point. Softly D'Argo spoke again. "I'll retrieve the transport pod."   
  
"I will come with you." Chianna followed the Luxan from command.  
  
Rygel floated up next to Zhaan. "What's going on Zhaan?" His spoke nervously. "What happened to John?"  
  
She looked at Rygel with pity. "I don't know Rygel." Zhaan's pained and worried expression changed into a slight smile. "Do I detect a bit of concern for John?"  
  
"Nonsense!" Rygel raised his nose in the air as he left the command. He stopped at the hatchway and turned his throne slid back toward Zhaan. "He will be all right, wont he?"  
  
Zhaan did not turn back she looked down at the central console. "I just don't know."  
  
Reflections of regret  
Aeryn walked down the tier quietly and stopped outside John's quarters. He sat on the corner of his bed staring off into space. She cleared her throat, but he did not respond. Throwing caution to the wind, she walked into his quarters uninvited. "What do you think of the cloths Zhaan got on Becca?"  
  
John looked at the Peacekeeper vest and Long overcoat lying neatly on his bed. "Great! Just great!" He thought back to his comments to Zina. "They say I look good in..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Would you rather have stayed there, John?"   
  
His distant stare slowly found her. "It doesn't matter, here or there, Tauvo is still dead. Killed by my actions."  
  
"John, don't you think that maybe this is a sign? That regardless of your actions, you couldn't save Tauvo?"  
  
"You're not getting religious on me now are you, Aeryn?" He smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I am not." She moved down to be face to face with him. "But I think you are blind, John. Blind to the fact that, here or there, you helped save people who didn't know they needed saving." She smiled at him. "For that, I would say thank you." Her eyes became glossy. She stood and started to walk from his quarters.   
  
"Thank you, Aeryn Sun."  
  
She stopped and turned back to him. "Don't mention it."  
  
A smile grew across John's face. "Why would I ever mention it?" He watched Aeryn turn and exit his quarters. He got up, walked into his recycle room and looked at himself in the mirror. He realized he had lost something in the past year. He was not the man he was when he arrived here. He turned his head slightly to look at the tightly wrapped ponytail. He picked up the shears and cut it off, then he placed the shears back on the storage case and walked back into his quarters. He placed the ponytail with the few belongings he had. He looked at it for a long time. "Good bye, Tauvo, my friend." He whispered, then turned and left his quarters. He wanted to rejoin his friends, his family, on Moya.  
  
  
The End  
  
"Done! Fin That's all folks!"  
  



End file.
